


Bulletproof

by gegemoon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Translation, fuck buddies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers十五岁时暗恋过Tony Stark.<br/>到了二十岁，他（差不多）放下了这件事。然后他就变成了Tony Stark的炮友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bulletproof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330201) by [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub). 



> Thanks to [foxxcub](../users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub) who let me translate her amazing piece into Chinese. Oringinally posted at [mtslash](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=52420).
> 
> 作者的笔记请看正文。

笔记：  
全部更新完以后会发在最后。  
这篇文的灵感来自于[If At First](http://archiveofourown.org/works/274680) by [kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic)  
  
  
  
Steve Rogers十五岁时暗恋过Tony Stark.  
到了二十岁，他（差不多）放下了这件事。然后他就变成了Tony Stark的炮友。  
事情开始于一个醉酒的夜晚，一个愚蠢的派对上。Steve很孤单，已经没了判断能力。Tony也在，同样喝多了，但肯定不孤单——Steve觉得Tony的DNA里没有孤单这种细胞。有十亿个半的朋友在身边，不会孤单。Steve无意撞到了Tony. Tony冲他嬉笑着说：“噢，你好啊，美人。”显然不记得Steve到底是谁。Steve心想，去他妈的，然后吻了Tony，快速而马虎地吻在嘴上。  
这并不是理想的初吻，但它让Tony分开后吸了口气，“哇，好吧，咱们多来点这个，”然后立即把Steve拽上楼，进了最近的空着的客房。  
Steve在一床印着涡纹团的被子上失去了贞操。那床被子有点让他过多地想起他外婆的家。不过没关系，因为跟他在一起的是他从高一就暗恋的那个男生。那个男生捉弄过他，嘲笑过他，但Steve仍然为他疯狂。真是个白痴。  
结束以后，Tony慵懒地捏着Steve的下巴，屈身坐起来。他问：“那么，你叫什么？还说我应该继续叫你美人？”  
“S-Steve，”他低声说，在黑暗中同时因为尴尬和愉悦而脸红着。以前没人这么叫过他，而Tony在一个小时之内就叫了五六次。  
“Steve什么？”  
“Rogers.”  
“嗯……”Tony哼着，用鼻子蹭着Steve的太阳穴。“我高中认识一个Steve Rogers，特别瘦小，还争强好胜。”  
Steve笑笑，突然意识到自己正一丝不挂。“呃，是啊，那个——那个就是我。或者说，你知道，曾经是我。差不多吧。”  
Tony猛地起身，眨着眼向下看Steve，一只胳膊撑着自己。  
“你是……你是Rogers？但是——你现在这——”他的手冲Steve挥动。  
“突然长开了？”Steve呆呆地回应。他还有点醉，还沉浸在性事中，而且他在分神注意Tony很好闻这件事，尽管后者身上粘着的汗水和精液。  
Tony摇摇头，然后对Steve咧嘴一笑，Steve的下身因此而抽动了一下。“差不多这个意思吧，对。”他咕哝着，然后继续舔向Steve的嘴里，色情而缓慢。Steve又融化在床上，弓起身子贴住Tony，准备再来第二发。然而有人开始敲门，说警察来检查了。  
“我们应该再做几次。”他们往身上套衣服的时候Tony说。他靠住Steve，嘴贴着Steve的脖子，手摸着他的屁股。Steve立刻颤抖了，拼命想说点什么，随后发现Tony在摸他的手机。  
“我会给你打电话。”他按了几个数字，Steve猜他给自己手机发了条短信。然后Tony把手机还给Steve，脸上带着歪嘴的坏笑。  
他离开了房间，Steve还一个人站在里面，没穿上衣，像猫头鹰似的眨着眼，牛仔裤里的分身硬着。  
~

不幸的是，Steve不慎忘了告诉他最好的朋友，他和Tony Stark成为了炮友。

派对过了几周后，一天下午他们一起在图书馆自习时，Peggy的目光越过自己的MacBook投向Steve，说道：“你跟人睡了，对吧？”

Steve差点被嘴里的百事可乐呛到。“啊？”

“你整个人很——放松。一直笑啊笑。你已经超过一周没因为你的期中作业跟我抓狂了。这只能说明一件事。”

“我能更好地处理压力了？”

“有可能，但不是。我觉得你有性生活了。”她眯眼看他，从桌子对面趴过来，猛拍了一下他的胳膊。

“嗷！干嘛打我？”

“我不能相信你第一次跟人上床了还不告诉我。你把我当什么，路人吗？”她坐回位置上，严肃地把胳膊交叉在胸前，挑起一边眉毛。“所以？那人是谁？”

Steve咽了口唾沫，四下张望着空荡荡的书架。“我们这是在图书馆，我才不会——”

“或许你跟我隐藏这么重要的信息之前就应该想到这点。快说，Rogers.”

他深吸一口气，努力不去想他前一晚如何光着身子跪在地上，喊着他一直以为只有成人影星才会说出的话。

“我，呃……你认识这个人。”

Peggy竟然笑了：“是吗？那不错。他叫什么？”

“他也是Southbridge高中毕业的。”

她张大眼睛。“真的？我记得这儿没几个我们高中的人啊，只有你、我还有——”她停住了。“噢，不是吧。不，不，不，不会是——”

“Peg，听我——”

“这怎么会发生的？Tony Stark，你开什么玩笑？”

“就发生了呗，行不？”Steve用手揉着眼睛。他知道Peggy是好意。她知道Steve高中时的暗恋经历有多么可悲。但是，该死，他现在已经二十岁了。他能管好自己。

“你硬拽我去的那个白痴派对，我不该喝那么多杯的——”

“老天啊，你喝醉了跟Tony Stark睡的？”

“我也没那么醉！我记得一切，那次——”他把目光转开，脸又红了。“那次真的，真的……很棒。”他咬了下嘴唇，想到Tony对着他的脖子叹息，感到一股颤栗流过自己的身体。

与此同时，Peggy把头埋进手心。“我还以为我把你调教好了。至少你现在意识到，他只是玩一夜情的花心男。”

Steve微微撅嘴，用铅笔敲着笔记本。

她的下巴都要掉了。“你们后来又上床了？”

“六次，其实。”他对着手里的铅笔说。七次，如果算上他们在学生公共休息室的男厕所里亲热、Steve射在牛仔裤里那次。

Peggy重重叹了口气，然后把胳膊放在桌上。Steve熟知她这幅样子是什么意思，准备好了被教训。

“Steve，我爱你，真的。我喜爱你，但有时候你真是蠢得要命。”她伸出手拍拍Steve的手腕。“你已经不是高中生了——你不是那个在体育馆后面被人揍的瘦小子了。你不是Tony Stark的出气包。”

“他从没拿我出气。”Steve嘟囔。

“是没有，但他让你看低自己，这对我而言已经够糟了。我的重点是，你不必这样作践自己。我知道你不相信我，但我说真的。看看你付出了多少才变得更强壮、更坚强——Tony估计都没认出你。”

他确实没有，Steve想着心里一阵绞痛。

“你不适合只上床不谈情的关系，Steve.你是那种相信真爱的男生，你一直都是。而Tony Stark并没有在等什么真命天子到来。”

“我不想从他那里得到什么，”Steve看着她的眼睛说。“这对我就够了，我保证。我们只是厮混在一起，仅此而已。”他说着这些话嗓子有点发紧，但这不代表什么。

Peggy给了他一个怜悯的表情，捏了捏他的手。“噢，亲爱的。我希望我可以相信你。只是……向我保证，你不会让他揉碎你的心，好吗？因为如果他这样做了，我就会毫不犹豫像猎狗一样把他揪出来。”

他丝毫不怀疑她会这样做。“我保证。不过，我没有爱上他——那是以前的Steve做的事。”

“没错。”Peggy亲了亲他的脸，声音里满是不相信。

~

他努力不去过多地想“相信真爱的男生”那些。Steve已经放下这个了；他在大学已经呆了一年半还多，他知道找到灵魂伴侣什么的反正都是狗屁。这年头已经没人相信真爱了。

反正这也不是真爱。Steve知道被喷射在背后是什么感觉，他的手紧抓床单，关节变成白色。Tony在他上方蜷起身体，一部分在他身体里面，冲着Steve的脖子呼出热气。他知道Tony到达高潮会发出的声音，他知道Tony喜欢Steve说求你和操我，他还知道Tony的接吻技术之精妙令人赞叹。这是绝好的性爱，纯粹而简单。

他从高潮慢慢地舒缓下来时绝对没有想到爱情，尽管这次他的眼睛看到了光点。他的身体陷进Tony的豪华大床上800针密度的高档床单。

“靠，”Tony喘着粗气，然后笑着在Steve背后磨蹭。他感到Tony的嘴在他脖子上来回亲吻着。“我今天还有课呢，跟你说。”

Steve笑着趴进床垫。“抱歉？是你叫我过来的。”他稍稍弓起脊背，只是想知道Tony会做什么。他呼吸急促、不完整的呻吟值了。

“我一整天没见到你，我得主动点。你这么火热诱人又不是我的错，我就是忍不住。”Tony抽出分身，伴随着一声低沉的“唔”滑下来，但他还把一条腿搭在Steve的腿后面。他吻着Steve的肩膀，用胳膊肘撑着自己，把安全套打个结扔掉。

“你今天没别的事了？”Tony问道。他说着，右手食指尖在Steve裸露的背上游走，向下到他的臀部。Steve颤抖了一下，转过脸看着Tony，不去管乱糟糟的头发已经落到自己眼睛里。

“我得去画室干点活，我还有丙烯画作业。但是，对，基本没什么事了。我周四都比较空闲。”

Tony轻声哼哼。“跟我说说你这是什么作业？”

Steve咬了下嘴唇，小心地翻身仰面躺着。Tony知道大概情况，Steve是艺术专业的，喜欢画画，但除此以外Steve没提过什么。这不重要，就像Tony也不会想坐在那儿谈他的物理论文，或者研究生申请。

他们在一起是要上床，不是聊Steve的白痴作业。

“这，呃……我们这学期在学肖像。我找到了一张我妈妈的照片，她当时正是我这个年纪，应该是在女生联谊会拍的。我想用印象主义把它画出来，就像莫奈，不过是他晚期的风格。我，呃，画得不是很顺利。”他自嘲地笑笑，盯着天花板。老天，他这话又蠢又呆。

Tony的手指在Steve的髋骨上轻敲着。他安静了好一会儿，Steve紧张起来，又说个不停。“总之，呃，那个，这作业过几周就要交了。我在想着干脆全部撕掉，换个别的人来画，或者不要用莫奈的视角，因为老实说，全盘考虑的话那样有点太装。我的教授已经觉得我有点太过头了，而且——”

“你妈妈过世了，对吧？”Tony说。他的手停住了，但还放在Steve身上。

Steve咽了口唾沫。哇，这可不是他们在高潮和淫词艳语之后应该谈的话——对吧？“对，是的，癌症，她——对。我十二岁那年。”他突然坐起来，两条腿挂在床边，四处翻找他的牛仔裤和内裤。“你下节课是几点？”

“三点半。”Steve听到身后床单摩擦的声音，然后是走向浴室的脚步声。他松了一口气。

Tony的公寓大得吓人；学校理事会成员的儿子不会就住在学校宿舍里。他住的公寓楼离学校不远，但那大概是唯一一座有门卫和泊车工的楼。Steve想到自己那间狭小的宿舍，放着两张单人床，住着一个生化专业的室友——Bruce挺好的，但他不怎么聊天。他们在Tony的住处做……他们在做的事，是有原因的。

Steve在客厅的皮凳子下面找到了自己被踢飞的球鞋。Steve来的时候Tony从不愿意浪费时间。他自己傻笑着，一股暖流渗入胸口。

“拜拜，Tony！”Steve穿外套的时候向屋里喊道。他走到门口停了一下，手放在门把上。

过了足有30秒钟Tony才喊道：“哦，好，拜！再见！”他没从浴室出来。

Steve坐进车里的时候那股暖流已经散去了。他告诉自己这是意料之中的。

~

Steve十五岁那年突然就强烈地喜欢上人人仰慕的学生会主席，一点也不理智。Tony当年是那种万年不变的角色：受人欢迎，家产万贯，有着让人嫉妒的样貌。Steve知道自己暗恋这么一个自己远配不上的人事没有结果的，但是——

——Tony对他笑过，就一次，仅此而已。

好吧，Steve当时嘴里无意识地抽了一下，只是因为Tony的肩膀在走廊里碰到了他的。“不好意思。”Tony大声说着，短暂地对上了Steve的眼睛。而Steve就站在那儿，心狂跳，说不出话来。

“别在意。”Tony深色的脑袋消失在人群中时，他低声对自己说。

那天余下的时间里，Steve直脑子里只有一个念头：他注意到我了。可能注意到了，也可能没有。Steve并不是那种典型的会引人注意的人：穿上鞋刚到5英尺6英寸（168cm左右），还是个新生，已经够糟了，但他还比班上大多女生体重都轻。没人想一进高中就觉得自己弱小无用。Peggy不断说“你会很快长高的，Steve，耐心点，”并没让他好过点。橄榄球校队嫌他块头小，篮球队嫌他个头低，而曲棍球队的教练在试训上看到他时当面嘲笑他。

事实上，并不是只有教练一个人笑他。

“你真是个长脚的灾难。”他听到Tony笑着说，因为明摆着Tony是队长。“没人想看到做牵引的小狗崽，孩子，抱歉。”他踱着步子走过来，训练服随意地搭在宽阔的肩膀上，嬉笑着揉揉Steve的头发。

Steve很想恨他。他很努力地要恨他。

但他没有恨Tony，而是进了艺术社团。还有历史俱乐部。还有智力竞赛队。还有基本其他所有他能进的、不在乎Steve能不能举起一百磅的社团。

整整两年，Steve都装作他在努力让自己申请大学的履历更好看，而不是在向Tony证明自己不是个小狗崽。

但这些都没用。每两天他就会在排队打午饭的时候被人弄乱一次头发。Tony还会嘲笑他，不叫他的本名；“小子”和“丁丁”都被叫过，还有其他的——“死斗比狗（源自史酷比狗——译注）”是Steve最痛恨的。如果Steve没有那么可悲地暗恋着Tony，他就会狠踹Tony的屁股……或者至少尝试去踹！

然而每天晚上，Steve关了灯独自躺在床上，在手中高潮的时候嘴里念的总是Tony的名字。

“你为什么要这样折磨自己？”Peggy不止一次绝望地问他。“Steve，他是个玩体育的，以欺负人为乐。他只在乎自己，还有他宝贵的人气。”

“我知道，但……我就是。我忍不住。”Steve每次都叹气。他没告诉她，心底里他希望Tony不是这样的，他只是扮演一个众人所期待的角色，他想和Steve坐在一起听他讲上几个小时美术博物馆的文艺复兴展览，或者他床底下藏的速写本里画的炭笔画。

然而，到最后，这只是幻想。

Steve高二时Tony毕业，Steve告诉自己他这种苦恋结束了，是时候长大了。他那年夏天开始去健身房，每天早晨跑上三英里，到圣诞节时他竟然开始有些体格了。几个月后迟到的发育期终于来了，他高了6英寸（大概15cm），锦上添花。他不再是个小狗崽了。

女生们开始感兴趣地盯着他看，最后一年橄榄球队教练想招他进校队，但这些都没让Steve兴奋。如果他在镜子里看到自己，弯曲身体缩紧肌肉，设想那些黑眼圈的混蛋曲棍球队长看到了会怎样，然后呢？他体型变好了，身体状况好了很多；他不在乎别人怎么想。

同样，他恰好申请了汉密尔顿大学，而Howard Stark那里的理事会成员，还有一所以他名字命名的宿舍楼，那又怎样？汉密尔顿的艺术专业在全国排名靠前，而且那里离他外婆家开车只要一个小时。

Steve为了自己进了这所大学，准备大展拳脚。

然后他在拥挤的学生公共休息区听到了Tony Stark的笑声，突然间他又回到了十五岁。

 

~

Steve那天晚上刚爬上床就收到Tony的短信，内容只有：天问学前咖啡（coffee b4 astromny.）。

他翻身趴在床上，傻笑起来。Tony的拼写真是成问题，不过他是理科生嘛，理科生不用拼写好。而且，Steve知道他什么意思——Tony周五的第一节课是天文学。他上课总喜欢端一杯“和我的头一样大的咖啡”，也就是说他经常去学校里那家星巴克。

Steve的艺术史课就在隔壁那幢楼，所以见个面不是难事。

好的，Steve回短信。他接着输入，晚安啦，但即使阻止了自己，按下退格键，把一开始的内容发了出去。

“你傻笑什么呢？”Bruce随口问道，从他摊在地毯上的化学书和笔记中抬起头。他几乎不在自己床上睡觉，Steve经常发现他学习中间就趴在地板上睡。

“没什么。”Steve正回答，手机提示音响起，显示T.Stark又发来一条短信。

安啦（gnight），短信写道。

“Peggy为什么凌晨一点还发短信给你？”

Steve改成侧躺，背冲着Bruce，用拇指抚摸着手机屏幕。

“没什么啦。”Steve又说，然后删了那条短信。

~

第二天早上七点五十，Steve在星巴克门外踱着步子，呷着手里的肉桂拿铁，假装在读他的艺术史课笔记。他已经狼吞虎咽地吃完了蓝莓松糕，因为在Tony面前吃东西感觉……太过亲密。

有人故意清了清嗓子。Steve猛地抬头，险些把咖啡洒在一个打扮得一丝不苟的红发姑娘身上。

“呃，嘿——小辣椒，对吗？”他边努力拿稳手里的咖啡和笔记本，边问道。

她似笑非笑，但眼睛里透出愉快。“是我没错。我今天是送口信的，因为很明显Tony把手机给丢了。又丢了。”她重重地叹气。

“他……他把手机丢了？”

“这学期第三个了，我向上帝发誓……”她把手伸进自己的灰色皮包，拿出一个看上去像记事本的东西。那本子光滑黑亮，像是希拉里·克林顿会用的东西。小辣椒翻了几页，说，“我需要告诉你抱歉，Tony昨晚一直在做实验，他会补偿你的。哦，对了——”她几乎是凭空变出一张五美元的钞票，“这是给你买咖啡的。”

“嗯。”Steve看着小辣椒递来的钱，“谢谢？”

“我会告诉他这句话。”她说话时嬉笑的样子莫名与Tony很像，“现在我给朋友的义务劳动做完了，得实习去了。祝你愉快，Steve.好好享受男朋友给你买的咖啡。”

“噢，我们不是——”他没来得及纠正她。小辣椒的电话响起，便冲他摆摆手。她跑着离开，只留下一股香水味和一阵鞋跟敲地的声音。

他看着她的背影眨眨眼，然后低头看看手里的五块钱。

他慢慢地把钞票叠成整齐的方形，塞进钱夹里。

~

跟其他人类不同，Steve讨厌周末。周末让他想起他这周没做完的所有事情，和所有还等着他下周去做的事。Steve努力排好时间表，但万一有几天没按时间表来，他就会稍微有点抓狂。

自从Tony闯进他的生活，周末就完全是另一番样子。Steve不再为没做完的作业而发愁，而是不停地看手机有没有新短信。他周五晚上没法专心做事：大家周五晚上都出去找乐子，对吧？也就是说，Tony很可能在外面什么地方找乐子，因为Tony这种男生不会穿着睡衣窝在宿舍里看Hulu上的视频。

在星巴克怪异邂逅小辣椒那个周五的晚上，Bruce那个周末跟他的化学俱乐部到外地去跟某个专家组做演讲去了，Steve不记得上次一个人呆在宿舍是什么时候了，这种感觉非常——郁闷。

但他也没有孤影自怜。即使有，Steve也在努力克服；他把Ben Folds的音乐放到最大声，趴在地上对着自己的大号速写本，凭感觉涂涂画画。通常他会随便画些外婆家里的摆设，或者学校里的标志物。

这次他不知怎么的开始画起手来。稍微有些晒黑的宽阔的手，指尖上有茧子，指甲被咬过。

Steve用胳膊肘撑住自己，低头看着那一页。

“该死，”他低声说，不争气地脸红了。他把那页从本子上撕下来，揉成一团，扔进书桌旁的废纸篓。

他正要画一幅非常不让人性奋的画——外婆家的花坛，他的手机响了。很可能是Peggy打来的，她周五会回家找妈妈。

“And don’t forget to give me back my black t-shirt（别忘了把我的黑T恤还给我，Song for the Dumped歌词——译注）”，Steve没看是谁打的就对着电话那头唱到。

一个低沉、熟悉但绝对不是Peggy的声音笑着说，“我打扰你干什么了吗？”

Steve坐起来，慌忙去按iPod功放器的暂停键。“我在，呃——画画。”他看看废纸篓，之前的红晕又爬上脸颊。

Tony又低声笑起来，Steve咽了口唾沫。“是吗？周五晚上画画？”

“你打给我干嘛？”Steve反问。这是在开玩笑吧？时钟显示9:42，Tony应该已经在某个酒吧或者夜店里，或者最近的兄弟会派对上了。但Steve没听到背景里有任何噪音，没有叫喊声或者音乐的贝斯声。Tony听起来像是……嗯，一个人。

“我刚有点空。我一直在——”他打了个长长的哈欠，“做他妈的实验，从昨晚到现在。我导师把我从实验室提出来了，让我吃点东西才许回去。或者睡会儿觉。我觉得睡觉是他主要强调的部分。”

“等等，你从昨晚起一直都在实验室？”这肯定超过24小时了。Steve即使是画画也没有这么长时间都沉浸其中过。

“我没觉得有那么长，但是，没错。小辣椒给我发那堆短信叫我吃饭的时候就该意识到的。”

Steve摇摇头，坐在地毯上向后伸展身体，电话用肩膀压在耳朵上，心不在焉地又画起画来。“那你连课都没去上？”

“我的教授都知道我在哪儿。他们就，呃，让我呆在那种僵尸模式里想干嘛干嘛。”Tony自嘲地口吻让Steve咧嘴笑了。反正Tony看不到他。

“什么东西这么重要，得进入僵尸模式啊？”

Tony又打了个哈欠。“呃，电极啦，电流啦，还有其他一堆无聊的狗屁，我就不折磨你了。大体上讲，我想自己从零开始做个发电机，但是用核聚变的能量。”

Steve手里的笔掉了。“没开玩笑吧？”

“嗯，理论上是可行的。就像你的莫奈肖像，进展不太顺利，所以就成了僵尸模式了。”

“哦。”Steve捡起笔，开始涂画一个吃脑子的小人。

“是啊，不过，我的画像可不是，嗯，科学。我很肯定这点上你打败我了。”

“你有创造力又细腻敏感，右脑发达。我的右脑已经昏迷了22年了。”

听到有创造力又细腻敏感，Steve胸中有什么东西在闪烁发热。他清了清嗓子。“那，呃，你到底为什么给我打电话？”他又问。

那边停顿了一下，然后Steve听到了一声缓慢、轻柔的叹息。“呃，你——我是说，你要不是也没关系，但是——你是一个人吗？”要不是Steve知道Tony是什么样的人，他会说Tony听起来有点害羞。

Steve硬起来的速度快得让他不好意思，而Tony都还没让他做什么呢。“是的。”他说着，已经有点呼吸急促了。“我室友周末不在。”

又是停顿。“想要人陪吗？”Tony问，这次他降低了声调。Steve抓紧了手里的笔，闭上了眼睛。

“你不——不忙吗？”

“为了你，不忙。我有全世界的时间，没人。”

Steve舔舔嘴唇，臀部紧压在地毯上。“我，呃，我在大厅等你？”

“十分钟后到。”

~

这只是通约炮的电话。

Steve在脑子里不断重复这句话，即便看到Tony穿着皱巴巴的运动裤和褪色的T恤，头发耷拉在眼睛前面，满脸憔悴和疲惫。Steve对自己重复这句话，即便Tony慵懒地歪嘴一笑，低声说，“嘿，帅哥，”手钩住Steve的脖子后面把他拉近，在宿舍楼大厅中央慢慢地亲吻他。他在心里重复这句话，即使Tony把自己的手指和Steve的交叉扣住，轻轻牵着。

“想带我四处逛逛吗？”他问。

Steve正分神感受着Tony温暖的气息，就像毯子和枕头一样，像家一样。他低下头，小心地把手从Tony的手中抽出来，挤出一个满不在乎的笑。

“就这点东西，没什么可逛的。”Steve回答。他努力模仿着Tony低沉的喉音，“不过你真正感兴趣的不是整栋楼，对吧？”

他看到Tony眼睛里闪过一丝怪异的神色，眉头短暂地皱了一下，但很快就不见了。“对啊，”Tony说着，用手指关节顶了下Steve的胸口，“只是你的房间。”

Steve带着他上了三楼，检查了一下确定没人围观，然后抓着Tony的衣服把他拉进自己的房间，把他推到“砰”地关起的门上。他用手和下半身把Tony钉在那儿，感受到Tony扭动着向他贴近，Steve喉咙深处呻吟着，分身已经硬了。

“很好，”Tony吸口气，“操，很好，正需要这个呢。”他声音很轻很弱，就像不是说给Steve听的。

“你还需要什么？”Steve意识到自己对着Tony脖子的皮肤说道，想要不用分开彼此的身体就能把两人的衣服脱掉。

Tony又发出高声地呻吟。“只有——你。这真是——操，Steve—”

结果他们倒在了地毯上，Steve光着的脚顶着门，Tony撑在他上方，光着上身仔细地舔舐Steve的勃起，就像怎么也尝不够一样。Steve的牛仔裤卡在膝盖那里，但他已经无暇顾及。他也无法停止抚摸Tony.他的手在Tony的大腿上来回，手指沿着Tony腹肌和髋骨的线条游走。Steve想着自己的皮肤和Tony微微晒黑的肤色贴在一起会显得多白，便不断迷失在这幅画面中。

“老天，我想——Tony，让我，我能不能——”

“来。”Tony突然坐起来，贴心地把Steve的牛仔裤和内裤拉掉，让他的腿能自由活动，同时把自己的运动裤也踢掉。Tony舔舔嘴，趴回Steve身上，Steve张大眼睛看着。

“尽量别把我噎死，大家伙。”他低声说着，咬了一下Steve的下嘴唇，然后背过身去，两腿分开跨在Steve胸前。

Steve嗓子里发出了让他尴尬的咕哝声。我靠。

Tony转过头看着他。“这样——这样行吗？”他气息有些急促，一只手已经滑到Steve的腹部。

“行，好的，没问题。完全没问题，我——操。”Tony开始用嘴吸他的那一刻，Steve担心自己马上就要把持不住了。Steve准备要——他要——

他闭上眼睛，把嘴张开，让Tony把自己的阳具放进去。Tony发出了一声粗重的“老天，操。”Steve保持不动，让嘴唇轻柔地包着Tony，因为他可以做到这个，他可以，他给Tony口交过。

但他没准备好同时让濡湿温热包裹着自己，或者感受到Tony浑身颤抖的一声声低吟。Steve完全无法集中，只能吮吸着Tony的肉棒，尽自己所能不要用力操对方的（技术高超、令人称赞、难以置信的）嘴巴。

太快了，Steve已经感到腹部收紧。“老天，我要——Tony，我要射了，我——”

Tony咕哝了一声，臀部在Steve的抚摸下颤抖着。Steve的舌头完整地感受到他的压迫，尝到一丝高潮前的味道。

这一下之后他便忍不住了。谢天谢地，Tony也失去了自制。

Steve瘫倒在地毯上，头晕目眩，但他还傻乎乎地对着天花板微笑。他到死也不会告诉别人，他喜欢Tony Stark的体液在自己嘴里留下的味道。

慵懒的吻和不安分的舌头打断了他的思绪，就像Tony能读懂他的想法一样，Steve吓了一跳。Tony从没在口活后马上吻过Steve. Steve一直觉得这样非常不卫生，但他忍不住向Tony张开了嘴，同时轻柔地叹了口气。

“我喜欢看到这画面。”Tony笑着，懒散地用手掌磨蹭Steve的身侧。他仍然是两只之中唯一没穿上衣的那个。

“什么？”Steve冲他眨眼。

“我让你高潮以后你笑的样子。这算是额外的奖励。而且……”他的拇指拂过Steve的脸颊，“你脸红的样子也很棒。三重补偿，应该说。”

“款待什么？”

Tony耸耸肩，但笑容不见了。“补偿我的理智？”

Steve深呼吸。现在不是思考这话涵义的时候。他还因为高潮而有点脑子不灵光，Tony大概也好不到哪儿去。“我觉得你的理智挺安全的。”

“说得好听。你的嘴可以引起战争，Rogers，说真的。”

“是啊，你对所有女孩都这么说。”Steve没太想清楚就说了出来。

Tony支起脑袋，“抱歉，我的修辞跟那些女孩有关系吗？我可不记得了。”

一股热潮爬上Steve脖子，这次跟高潮过后的脑筋不清可没关系。

“你知道我什么意思，好吧，别——”他被自己手机的铃声打断。

Steve从Tony身子下面滚出来，只穿着件T恤膝盖着地四处爬着。他终于在速写本底下找到了手机。

Peggy打来的。当然了。

他咧咧嘴，把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，迅速抓过自己的牛仔裤。“嘿！”他有点过分热情地说，“回你妈那里还好吧？”

“好啊？”Peggy的回答明显带着疑虑。“你怎么了？喝多了？”

“什么，没有！我很好，好得很！就是……啊……”Steve挣扎着穿裤子的时候差点摔倒，目光小心地躲避着Tony所在的地方。Tony仍然光着身子坐在屋子中央，手臂抱着膝盖。“就是在我屋里呆着呢。就我自己。”

“你为什么听起来上气不接下气？”

“我在——做俯卧撑？”

她叹口气。“Steve，Tony在你那儿吗？”

尽管他竭力避免，但他还是看向了Tony，与之四目相对。“呃，没有。我说了，只有我自己。”他看着Tony因为性爱而被弄乱的头发，还有鼻梁上淡淡的粉色，像白痴似的胸口一紧。

“好吧，那我就当你是在幻想着Tony在手淫了。”

“Peggy，天啊。”

“你不给我别的选择啊，Steven!”

“好吧，我要挂了。”

“啊哈。告诉Tony我向他问好，再告诉他你是个混蛋。可爱的混蛋，不过还是——”

“再见，Peg.”

“我也爱你。”

Steve挂上电话，把手机扔到床上，用手背揉揉眼。

“Peggy Carter，对吧？”Tony问。

“你记得她？”

“当然。她基本一直是你的保镖。”

Steve本能地有些生气，但Tony的语调温柔又充满爱意，而没有Steve以前常听到的嘲笑。“她是我最好的朋友。她……关照我。我也关照她。”

“我懂，我也有这样的朋友。她们基本有求必应。”Tony慢慢地站起来，Steve绝对没有盯着看Tony站直时肌肉的活动和伸展。

他心里一阵浮动，等着Tony穿好衣服，像平时那样说着“谢了，美人”走出去。然而Tony手里拿着T恤停住了，眼睛没有看着Steve说道，“那……Peggy不知道你在——我们在——做这个？”

“不，她知道。我是说，她知道一些。我不告诉她细节什么的。”

“但她不太高兴我们这样，对吧？”

“嗯。”Tony半裸站在那儿实在让人难以集中注意，“只是，她太想保护我吧。”他没接着说出口，她挺恨你和你高中对我做的那些事。

Tony叹了口气，又将一股空气吸进自己肺部深处，肩膀挺起又落下。Steve想抚摸他。他总是想抚摸他。“那……对。”Tony只说出了这个，然后透过乱糟糟的头发看着Steve，嘴巴撇向一边。

今晚留下来，Steve疯狂地想要这么说，但他还不至于这么没骨气。他不再是那个瘦弱的小孩了。

“我回头再找你，Rogers.”Tony说道，手指划过Steve的脸颊，凑上去纯纯地吻在他的嘴上。Steve闭上了眼，只闭了一秒，Tony察觉不到。

他还允许自己低声说了句，“晚安。”Tony不知为何轻轻一笑，又吻了他。

Steve等到Tony走出去，待门关上，才让自己脸朝下倒在床上。

“操。”他脸埋在枕头里哼哼。

如果Peggy在这儿，她肯定要教训他一顿。

~

接下来几周日子就这样过去了。Steve生活就是上课、画作业和Tony.

但先后顺序时有改变，很不幸。

但他仍然即使把肖像画完了，结果他得知教授决定给全班临时办场画展，作为他们成绩的一部分。

Steve讨厌画展。他讨厌被人评头论足。

“好好玩！”教授像虐待狂一样高兴地说，“带个伴儿来！我们会准备酒！”

好极了，Steve心想，从椅子上滑下去，暴躁地给Peggy发短信。

你这周六忙吗？？麻烦说不忙。

我弟弟有场足球赛，为什么，怎么了？她几分钟后回复。

Steve发出绝望的声音，等着下课到外面打电话给她。

“Farris博士要给我们办画展。”他说。

“老天啊，”Peggy同情地说。她以前见过不少他紧张抓狂的样子。“我很抱歉，Steve，我已经答应我妈要去了，否则我一定会陪你，你知道我会的。”

“我不能一个人去，我会像个白痴。我会——靠。”他站在院子中间，捏着鼻梁。他在大学期间的所有画作里，这幅肖像是最私人的，而它就要被挂出去给所有人看了。

他听到Peggy深吸了一口气。“我不敢相信我会这么说，但是……或许你可以找Tony跟你去？”

Steve睁开眼睛。“什么？你开什么玩笑？”

“他知道你画画，这是个机会，就让他——”

“不，”Steve咬着牙说，“没可能。我遇上这破事儿已经够了，不想再听到Tony彬彬有礼地叫我滚开，因为比起跟某个可悲的艺术生去画展，他有更好的事可做。”

“Steve，你并不可悲，你画画也很棒。你那幅肖像很棒，不这么认为的人都是混蛋。”

他摸着自己的脖子。“我不能找他，Peg.”Steve这次语气轻柔了一些，“我不——我不知道万一他说——”

一个声音叫他，“哟，Rogers,”同时一只手放在Steve的胳膊上。

“我在打给你。”Steve说着挂上电话，友好地对Clint Barton笑笑。

他们不算很好的朋友，但他们都是艺术专业的，而且Steve还挺喜欢Clint这个人。

他和Steve一起上丙烯画课，所以现在Steve觉得跟Clint同病相怜。“什么事？”

Clint沮丧地呼口气。“不提前打招呼的破画展呗，就这事。今天都周三了，搞什么玩意儿。”

“是啊，真烦，对吧？Farris要怎么弄到场地？”

“你知道美术馆那群人，Farris他妈的想要什么他们就给什么。”Clint嗤之以鼻。随后他有些别扭地露出试探性的表情。“我个人觉得Farris才他妈的管不着我们带不带伴儿来，但也没办法。我在想，或许我们可以，大概，也许——”

“结伴去？”Steve替他说完，一阵奇怪的燥热爬上他的脸颊。

“哇，嘿，不是那个意思！”Clint连忙伸出两只手，“无意冒犯，我只是觉得这样省得我们俩再去找别人了。除非你已经找到了——”

“不，我毫无牵挂，完全无牵挂。”

Clint长舒了一口气。“太好了，我欠你一次。”他的身材精瘦健美，Steve记得他擅长射箭，高三还参加过奥运会选拔。Clint绝对很迷人，只不过他不是Steve喜欢的类型。不过话说回来，Clint没当过曲棍球员，不是物理专业，没有信托基金，也没要凭空造出发电机。

而这些，Steve心想，绝对是Clint的优点。

“真的，我不介意。”Steve说道。但Clint已经走开，往学生公共休息区去了。他从肩膀上向Steve竖起大拇指。

他发短信给Peggy，找到去画展的伴了。

她回复，你找Tony了？？

Steve咬了下嘴唇。没。

他没看她的回复就把手机收起来了。

~

Steve翘了那天最后一堂课去跑步。他通常试着每天都跑几英里，但这次他上了路就一直跑到胸口疼。校园外大约十英里有个公园；Steve到旋转木马那儿停了下来，手抓住栏杆，使劲往肺里吸气，汗水从头上流进眼睛里。

这不过是个傻了吧唧的画展，就算他蠢到会跟Tony提起，Tony也没有任何理由要去。会做这种事的人都是——都是想要比打炮更近一步的人。

他闭上眼睛，想象着Tony眼睛里会有的怜悯。“哦，Steve，你太可爱了，但我们不是这么回事。有些事情只是单纯找乐子，明白吗？”他会拍拍Steve的脸颊，然后大概用最快速度离他越远越好。

Steve高中幻想过Tony把他推到柜子上深吻他，而现实却是Tony嘲笑他，跟他学生会的哥们在走廊里走过时猛推Steve的肩膀。他感到一阵反胃，

那是一种窘迫、令人羞耻的悔恨。Steve恨透了这种感觉。

是你先吻他的，他脑子里一个微弱的声音念叨着。是你把自己弄到这步田地的，老兄。

“所以应该由我来让自己解脱出去。”他低声对自己说着，放开旋转木马，抬头看着傍晚的天空。

趁着这股勇气，Steve从短裤口袋里掏出手机。他要给Tony打电话，就这一次。这会是他们最后一次做——他们的事。然后Steve就脱身。非常简单。

“我是Tony.我正忙着统治世界。你知道该干嘛。”语音信箱的提示音在Steve耳中响起，Steve张嘴要留言。

但什么也说不出。

他努力要想出些话，任何话，只要不是我想见你。Steve最后说出的是，“嘿，是……我。呃，回我电话。”他挂上电话，露出痛苦的表情，心想自己是世界上最没用的白痴。

  
~

Steve跑完剩下的路程回到宿舍，Tony没有打来。没关系。他甚至都不知道如果Tony真的打来要说什么。

然而，Steve没料到，就在他摇晃着走进房间、脱掉湿透的T恤时，会收到短信。

你打电话了？

Steve大声叹气，倒在床上。他踢掉球鞋，拇指停在手机键盘上方。最后，他用一只手梳过汗湿的头发，输入，不用担心，抱歉打扰你了。

不知怎么的，他的电话一分钟后响了。

“到底什么事？”Tony问，他听起来有点心不在焉。

“没事。”Steve叹口气，“我只是……我不想打扰你在做的任何——”

“来实验室吧。我这会儿被一点破事儿缠住了，实在走不开——试验有时候让人恨得牙痒，老天——但你要有话想说，我可以抽出时间。”

他心里有一部分想拒绝。Tony显然忙得不可开交，但……他们自从上周日就没见过面，所以，嗯。“你确定吗？”

“非常确定。能分散我注意的东西里，你是最好的那种。”Tony大笑起来，但一会儿就停住了，只剩下一丝挫败。

Steve想都没想就说，“你——需要什么吗？比如，星巴克，或者白城堡或——”

“哦，老天，要是你手里能拿个超大杯三倍浓的榛果拿铁，我就爱死你了。我一整天都没摄入咖啡因了，好吧，我都要死了。没有兴奋剂可做不成科学。”

“我看看吧，”Steve笑着说，已经开始要找件干的T恤。

他真的很需要冲个澡，但还可以等会儿。

反正，他已经快忘了要跟Tony说什么了。

~

大四理科生的专用实验室占了理科楼的整层地下室。Steve除了大一的必需生物课，自己没怎么进过这幢楼，更别说来地下这层。这里基本仅限于大四那帮精英，他们的研究会发表在学术期刊上，进而帮他们申请到研究生。

基本可以说，这件实验室是Tony的，因为所有东西都是他父亲掏的钱。没人真的这么说出来，但那扇大玻璃门旁边写着Stark提供实验设施的牌子说明了一切。

Steve一只手拿着Tony的咖啡，另一只手不安地扯着斜挎包的带子。他打算编个故事，说他正要去图书馆自习。其实图书馆在校园另一头，但也比丢脸地专程跑来送杯咖啡要强点。Steve面前是一条长长的灯光明亮的走廊，尽头突然转向右边，通向另一扇玻璃门。门后是一片密密麻麻的实验设备和电脑屏幕。

Steve小心翼翼地用肩膀顶开门。他没看到Tony，不过，震耳欲聋的"Fortunate Son"马上进入他的耳朵。Steve站在那儿，诧异地眨眨眼，撇嘴笑笑。

“有人吗？”他大声喊。

Tony没出现，但一个女孩从她巨大的Mac电脑屏幕后面探出了头。“有事吗？”她问着，把iPod耳机从耳朵里拔下来，扶了下眼镜。

“我来——Tony Stark在——？”

“哦，”她对他笑笑，眼珠一转，“你肯定是Steve了。Tony说了你要过来。对了，我叫Jane.”她向他伸出手。

“很高兴认识你。不过这音乐是怎么回事？”

Jane叹口气，摇摇头，一副被蹂躏够呛的样子。“都是Tony干的。我们大多数时候共用实验室，我们这么说吧，这个——”她挥着手，比划正在放的七十年代传统摇滚，“——跟Rilo Kiley的歌混在一起不太好听。”

“你可以叫他关小声点啊。”

“是啊，我可以，但都这么过了将近三年了，我已经习惯了。而且，Tony会补偿我。”她笑着，发出清脆悦耳的声音，就像她本人一样。Steve不禁在想Tony是否也注意到了这一点。

Steve突然觉得手里端着拿铁站在那儿傻乎乎地。“我应该等到这首歌结束还是——”

“噗，去里面吧。我估计Tony从昨天开始就没见过太阳了。至少我还不止一次把我的男朋友叫下来清醒一下脑子。”她对Steve笑着，把耳机塞回去。“很高兴见到你，Steve.真开心终于能把脸和名字对上了。”

Steve不知道该怎么回答。“谢谢。”他别扭地喊着，努力盖过音乐声，同时点点头，然后往实验室里面走去。

 ~

他首先看到散落一地的各种零件，从一两个最后变成一堆。Steve就像走进了垃圾场。他看到一阵闪光，然后又一阵，接着听到大喊，“老天，该死。”然后是一阵听起来疑似小型爆炸的撞击声。

那首歌此时正好结束，在歌曲间隙短暂的宁静中，Steve叫：

“Tony?”

又一阵爆裂声，然后Tony从一排被电缆和碎金属片包围的电脑屏幕后面冲出来，皮肤沾上了黑污，好像他一直在修汽车似的。

“噢，天啊，抱歉，我刚在——靠，咖啡。”Tony发出一声淫荡的呻吟，用力吸着Steve手里星巴克的气味。他有一秒只是把咖啡捧在手里，用力吸着它的香气，这让Steve有足够时间盯着看他破旧的T恤包裹着他肩膀的肌肉。

“我刚好要去图书馆。”Steve呆呆地说，但Tony只顾着汲取咖啡。他没拿咖啡的那只手伸了出来，抓住Steve胸前的上衣，把他拽过去。Steve的斜挎包恼人地从滑到他的胳膊上，然后又落到他们脚边的地上。  
“你现在是我的英雄。”Tony说完长长地呷了一口咖啡，然后舔去嘴唇上的泡沫。

Steve拒绝在物理实验室里勃起。他的笑声有点过于急促，“只是咖啡而已。”

“咖啡和你。老天，你是治疗眼睛酸疼的良药。现在我可知道Jane为什么老让她的金毛狗男友半夜给她送冰激凌来了。”他放下杯子，两只手都抚上Steve的胸膛，然后把两个拇指放在他喉咙下方。

“我——我见到Jane了。”Steve结结巴巴地说，他的嘴里唾液多了起来。显然他对Tony的下流和低吟有反应。

“是啊，她很可爱。”

“她好像……呃，很喜欢你。”Steve的呼吸变得不太匀，因为Tony的手放在他脖子后面，手指轻抚着他的头发。老天，他有时真希望自己没这么容易勾引。

“我们是那种你妈妈警告过你不要靠近的科学疯孩子，但是嘛，我真的宁愿吻你，而不是聊我的实验室同伴。”他轻咬着Steve的下嘴唇。Tony身上有油、烟和类似金属的味道。Steve只想沉浸其中，把他全都吞下去。

Tony往后一靠，抬起一边眉毛。“你满身是汗，我错过了什么吗？”

“我去跑步来着，抱歉。”

“不要紧。我喜欢你有点脏脏的。”

Steve颤抖了一下，听到自己呼出Tony的名字，Tony低声回应，“嗯……好。”他们几乎融进彼此，Steve的嘴唇在Tony舌头巧妙的推进下分开。Steve把身体的重量靠在Tony身上，推着他往后走了几英寸，直到靠上一张工作台的边缘。Tony两腿自动分开，Steve用力将他推下去。Steve的心砰砰跳得很快。

很不幸，他们被突然响起的"Back in Black"前奏打断了。

“老天啊，Tony，你怎么还没聋？”Steve吸着气说。他笑着说话很难表现出气恼的感情。

“这能帮助我思考！”Tony说道，在Steve的怀里扭来扭去，伸手去够键盘。“咖啡因和摇滚，能让这世界转动，美人。”几秒钟后音乐停止了，他们周围环绕着一片宁静。

从实验室另一头传来Jane的声音，“多谢，Steve！”

两人都咯咯地笑起来。Steve把额头抵在Tony的额头上；他无意中发现自己的手已经爬上了Tony的腰间，在他的T恤底下一寸寸往上走。“你整晚都要在这儿？”他问着，吻了下Tony的嘴角。

“我应该在。不，我必须在，考虑到我刚刚，啊，弄炸了我最新的模型，我的导师周五还要看到进展呢。”Tony发出一声呜咽，Steve内心渴望听到这样的声音。Tony的手插在Steve的头发里，贴着他扭动身体。

“那我猜，我最好让你回去干正事了。”Steve降低声调，牙齿擦过Tony下巴边缘敏感的肌肤，手覆上Tony的臀部。

Tony又发出一声哀号。“你可以走。那倒是——噢，靠——逻辑、理智的做法。”他的屁股扭动着，突然间他们的动作有了节奏，虽然很轻。

Steve吮吸着Tony的耳垂。“你现在——天哪——有咖啡因了，你可以回去拯救世界了。”

“或者我可以让你高潮，以科学的名义。”

“或者这样也——噢，妈的，Tony——”

一个月前Steve绝对想不到，他会在Stark提供的实验室里光着上身趴在地板上，裤子被脱到脚踝，腹部沾着精液。但那时，Steve也绝对想不到他这一个月来做的很多事。

“现在我算是什么也干不了了。”Tony对着Steve的脸颊嘟囔，无辜地张大眼睛卖乖。Steve的手还握着他们俩的分身，Tony慢慢把舌头伸进他口腔时，他感到自己又抽动了。

“至少你现在有咖啡了。”Steve说着，往上看看他们头顶桌子上被遗忘的星巴克杯子。

Tony像猫咪一样，用胡茬蹭着Steve的脖子和肩膀。“那倒没错。如果再有你光着身子一直呆在实验室，我就圆满了。”

“Jane大概会反对。”

“拜托，就好像她跟Thor没有在这该死的楼里到处乱搞。”

“Thor？”

“他是欧洲人。交换生。人挺好的，做爱也很大声。”

“老天爷啊，Tony.”

“现在你知道为什么必须放音乐了吧。”他对Steve上下动着眉毛。Steve翻了下白眼，努力不笑出来。“对了，你之前给我打电话有什么事？你听起来——很紧张。”

Steve用食指抚摸着Tony右臂上的一道疤，“别担心那事，我已经搞定了。”

Tony向后靠，吻了下Steve的下巴。“听着挺严重的。”他回答。如果他语气里有一丝诚恳的话，那一定是Steve脑子里幻想出来的。

“不，”Steve说道，他凑过去吻Tony时闭起来的眼睛微微抖动着，“一点也不严重。”

~

他半小时后离开了实验室，虽然Tony不断把他拉回去吻他，并说着“再呆五分钟？这会帮我集中注意”之类的话。

“你三十分钟以前就这么说的，”Steve说道。他因为高潮还有些兴奋得头昏，也就是说他的脑子还没有恢复正常运转速度；他竟然真的停了一会儿考虑要跟Tony说周六晚的事。

更糟的事，他真的张嘴说了，“那个……我在想——”

“等一下，”Tony说着，竖了一根手指，抓起键盘旁边震动的手机。“我完全可以不接的，但是我7秒还不接的话Rhodey就会抓狂——喂，嘿，怎么了，我打回给你好——什么，说真的？”

Tony对着电话挥着手。Steve把包甩到肩膀上。老天，他刚才真的差点就对他问出口了吗？

“哥们，我跟你赌一百亿欧，那破玩意儿周六不会垮——是的，我知道我们不是在欧洲，我那是夸张的修辞，去查查吧——你知道上次你那帮小弟弄的那玩意儿成了什么样，我硬盘上还有证据呢。”Tony扭头看看Steve，用口型说抱歉，露出迷人的笑。

“不，Rhodes，你当选主席不代表就要上演《法律与秩序》，好吗，这他妈的是个兄弟会。不，我——你要是再说一次荣誉和责任，我就把你从我手机上删了。”

Steve往后退了一部，冲着出口挥了挥手。“那我就——”

“好的，性，我会去的，但我不会给你付保释金的……开玩笑啦，你知道我爱你。”Tony挂上电话，大声叹气。“抱歉，抱歉，我一个好朋友突然认为自己可以一手把他的兄弟会变成，类似，绅士俱乐部。不是有脱衣舞女那种好玩的俱乐部。”

出于礼貌，Steve问道，“哪个兄弟会？”尽管他对学校这些联谊会的体系一点概念都没有。

“Tau Sigma Kappa（三个都是希腊字母的读音，美国大学联谊会通常都是以希腊字母来编号命名的——译注）。他们去年因为在圣诞节假期开派对差点被关掉，现在Rhodey觉得他可以恢复一切。所以才有周六晚上这场晚会。”Tony懒洋洋地用手比引号。

Steve僵住了。“是，呃——这周六？”

“是啊，真不是时候。我这周末得把这些破玩意儿都搞完，我能感觉出来。”他对Steve嬉笑着，但眼睛里露出Steve从没见过的不确定。

Steve过了一会儿才意识到他屏住了呼吸。然后他意识到自己是在等Tony邀请他。

Tony无所谓地耸耸肩。“随便吧，我会处理好。Rhodey没少给我擦屁股，我欠他一次。”

“是啊。”Steve抓住包的肩带，一种不舒服的感觉缓慢地在他胃里下沉。

“你现在去图书馆吗？”Tony靠在工作台上，胳膊抱在胸前，抬头看着Steve，就像没事发生过，就像一切都还好。他们只是在地板上做完爱以后闲聊的两个男生，没什么大不了的。

Steve想一拳打在墙上。他真他妈的傻。

“不知道，”他答道，努力用冷漠、随意的声音，咬着牙说，“可能去看看Clint吧，弄点东西。”

Tony脑袋歪向一边，“Clint Barton？我不知道你们是朋友。”

“我们一起上课来着。他叫我这周一起玩。”Steve笑笑。他嘴角都在疼。

“噢，那——好吧。我跟他不太熟，但他看起来是个挺不错的人。”

“是啊，他挺好的。人不错。画画也很好，我们一起做作业呢。”他也不知道自己为什么要把半真半假的话说成瞎话，但无所谓。Tony似乎已经没了兴趣，就好像他一点也不在乎Steve周末都干嘛。或者跟谁。

“那，我就……回头见了。”Tony转身回到电脑屏幕前，手指在键盘上飞舞，打出一堆Steve永远也看不懂的代码和指令。

“好的。”他强迫自己加上一句，“跟Rhodey好好玩。”

Tony心不在焉地咕哝着什么，眯着眼盯着他的屏幕，嘴撇到一遍。他看起来很沮丧，不过话说回来，他不到2小时之前刚把研究成果给炸了。

Steve走出实验室的时候差点被一块金属片给绊倒。他没顾上回应Jane在背后的招呼“晚安，Steve！”

他走出门，到了走廊里，才发现自己的裤子拉链还没拉上。

~

Steve那晚不是故意要喝醉的。他从来不在非周末喝酒，因为他偏执地认为他能感到外婆的眼睛一直在看着他做每件事。

于是他决定躲到一个他知道能有点私人空间的地方——画室天黑以后从来都没人——Steve没想到会看到Clint已经在那儿了。Clint在半黑的屋子里，对着一张空白的画布踱着步子，手里拿着一瓶Wild Turkey威士忌。

“今晚不顺？”Steve别扭地问着，打开剩下的灯。

Clint被晃了眼，用一只手捂住眼睛。“不顺这个词太轻了。”他慢吞吞地说，把瓶子放在一张墙边的桌子上，发出很大的碰撞声。

“你在这儿呆了多久了？”

“没注意时间。灵感卡壳了，看见没？”他拍拍空白的画布，笑着。他听上去早就过了微醺的状态了。

Steve深吸一口气，疲惫地发出一声长长的叹息。“我还希望这里会是空的呢。”他说着，无奈地笑笑。他有点情绪受挫又不是Clint的错，是他自己不能好好做个炮友。

“抱歉让你失望了。我们不能同时在非周末喝得烂醉、违反校规。”

Steve准备离开房间。“我还是，呃，让你自己——”

“不过，我这个醉酒的罪犯很乐意跟人分享。”他向Steve递出酒瓶。

“你不是罪犯。”Steve微微一笑。

“你是要跟我他妈的咬文嚼字还是要喝这该死的酒？无意冒犯，但是你看起来跟我一样需要来点这个。”

他不喜欢和威士忌，但Steve不打算挑剔。三大口下去，他因为灼烧而咳嗽着，想起来他只喝啤酒的原因。

“那么，”Clint支在最近的一张空桌子上，一只手指对着Steve，“怎么了，童子军？”

Steve用手背擦擦嘴。“没事。”他机械地回答，但他脑中浮现Tony漠不关心的嬉笑，又喝了一口酒。

“放屁，你喝酒喝得跟约会失败的十五岁小姑娘似的。你被人甩了。”

“没有。根本就没有什么可——甩的。”

“你周三晚上九点在他妈的画室里摆着臭脸。绝对是有什么。”

Steve把酒瓶放在旁边的凳子上，旋转瓶子，看着灯光在玻璃瓶上的反射。“我以为——我以为我能做某些我做不到的事。”

“什么事？”

他抬头看Clint，后者好奇、警觉地看着他。“你有没有过——跟某个人在一起只是为了快感？只是因为性爱很棒？”

警觉突然变成了僵硬的表情，但Clint大声清了清嗓子，把头扭开。“你说的是他妈的炮友，对吧。”这不是个问句。

“你做过吗？”

“是的。有一次。没成。”他伸手拿酒瓶，没有看Steve的眼睛。

“你怎么做的？”Steve轻轻问道。Clint仰头长饮，几乎都没有停下来换气。

喝完以后，Clint手提着瓶子在两腿间晃荡。“只是上床而已。你只是……开始上床，享受这过程。就这么简单。没必要弄得像发射火箭一样复杂。”

Steve闭上眼睛叹了口气。“有些人不适合那样的关系。我尽力试了，我他妈的尽力了，但是——”

“你开始陷进去了。”Clint对着手中的瓶子说。

“但然后又——你被困住了，你懂吗？你被困在这个圈里，就像，像个有毒瘾的人，你告诉自己再来最后一次——”

“最后一次，然后我就停住——”

“最后一次我就放手。”Steve跌坐在凳子上，用手揉脸。

Clint对他笑笑。“我说这很简单，但不是说他妈容易做到。”

Steve胳膊抱在胸前。“那你怎么办？”

“到某个时间点你就知道了。”Clint耸耸肩。

“知道什么？”

“你们之间已经不再只是上床而已了。”他的肩膀耷拉下去。“然后你会……试图得到别的。”

“但我没有这个选项。我不能——我就是不能。”

“为什么不能？”

“因为……”Steve呼出一口气，把酒瓶重重地放回去。“因为我想让他认为我比那要坚强。我不再是高中那个可悲的小孩，不会——”他停住念叨，喝了口酒。

Clint眯起眼睛。“‘他’，嗯？我能知道名字吗？”

Steve胸口一紧，大笑起来。“当然，有什么大不了的。是Tony Stark.”

他以为Clint会说Steve是个受虐狂什么的，熟料Clint咬了咬下嘴唇说道，“好吧。这挺合理。”

Steve眨眨眼。“什么？”

“你看着不像那种会跟平庸之辈纠缠在一起的人。当然那个人是Tony Stark这样的。妈的，Rogers，你这真是浪漫爱情片的老套戏码。”

“去你妈的，我才不是什么老套戏码。我只是在一个月前的一个派对上做了一些错误的决定。”

“你刚刚都承认了高中喜欢过他。让我猜猜，他是舞会国王？”

“返校节。”Steve嘟囔。

“我不用再说什么了，事实明摆着。所以你决定人生第一个炮友要选你高中暗恋过得那个其他人也都想要的男生？这就像是炮友情景设置里的珠穆朗玛啊，朋友。我还以为我他妈疯了呢。”重点是，Clint实际听起来对他刮目相看。

“是么，那，你的又是谁？”Steve反击，他不喜欢这么容易就被一个醉鬼看透。“要是你这么聪明，谁他妈的能让你周三晚上在画室里喝酒？”

Clint往后靠在手上，大胆地对上Steve的直视。“我的宿舍辅导员。”

这并不是Steve意料之中的答案。“真的？但那不是——”

“违反宿舍规定？是，没错。但这没关系，反正我们也只是玩玩而已。不过他的房间的是不能去的。”他痛苦地说，“倒不是说我们宿管主任不会来查我的房间，但无所谓了。”

“多久了？”

“八月到现在。反正我也没想要个男朋友，这能让我不时有床上，所以，嘿，干嘛不呢？”

Steve咽了口唾沫。威士忌让他的皮肤发烫。“但是？”

“你知道剩下的了。”Clint摇摇头。“只是——只是我问了他，能不能来画展，我他妈问了他，尽管我知道——”他话说到一半断了，脚踢向一张空白画布，踢中了画布支架，于是架子和画布整个都落到了地上。

Steve的心跳加快了。那本会发生在我身上。“这不是你的错。”

“当然他妈的不是。是我先吻他的，好吧，是我——老天，他看都没看我就他妈说——”

“但你就是非知道不可。这样才有真实感。”

他哼了一声。“你问Tony了吗？”

Steve低下头。

“是啊，我就知道。知道以后感觉很糟，Rogers.不过，爱上一个你只应该操的男人更糟。”

Steve没说话，只是又喝了一口酒，然后把瓶子递回给Clint.

“多谢周六当我的同伴。”Steve最后说道。

Clint终于没忍住笑了出来，但他还是一脸伤痛。“我们是两个可怜的混蛋白痴，但至少我们一起当可怜的混蛋白痴，对吧？”

他向Steve举起拳头，Steve毫不犹豫地用自己的拳头碰了上去。

~

Tony第二天没有打电话也没有短信。Steve假装没有注意到。周五到了，仍然没有消息，不过Steve已经迷失在画展准备工作的忙乱之中了。

他的手机一直摆在外面能看到的地方。Steve只是想确保不会错过外婆的电话。

然而，他差点忘了手机的事，因为他听说自己的画被选中摆在画展第一位了。

“您真的认为有这必要吗？”他问Farris博士，手心已经开始出汗。“我是说，这不是最抓人眼球的一幅。我打赌还有其他——”

“Steven，你的肖像非常有灵性。我觉得你很适合去吸引走进那道门的所有人的注意。”教授回答。

“我大概不会这么形容。”Steve低声说。画廊用来展出的墙面是浅黄色的；他的肖像以蓝色和紫罗兰色为主。它会显得像个霓虹灯。

“真的有这么糟吗？”Farris一走开Clint就问。Steve很感激他语气里的同情。“Farris是对的，你的可能是全班最好的。”

Steve摇摇头。“它只是……很私人。”把他母亲的面孔挂出来展出就像把他的日记一页页裱起来展览，如果他写日记的话。他等着Clint再问更多的细节，但他再一次出乎Steve的意料。

“大多数艺术都很私人。”Clint耸耸肩说。

这句话不知怎么的把Steve逗笑了。

但这个笑容很短暂，因为他突然听到了一个熟悉的女性声音。“有趣的概念。莫奈？”

Pepper不知突然从哪里冒出来，站在Steve的右手边，盯着他的画看，因为思索而皱起眉。

“呃——是的。嗨？”

她凑上前，眯起眼睛。“你借鉴了睡莲阶段的后期，对吧？很有野心，对于肖像来说也是。”

“你这是在——”

“半工半读。我在画廊做助理。”Pepper把手臂交叉在胸前，终于转向了他。“还有，我觉得有些事情你应该指导一下。”

Steve骤然警惕起来。“我以前做过画展，我知道——”

“我说的是Tony.我知道你们有过去。”

Clint对着手咳嗽了一下，假装对天花板脚手架产生了极大兴趣。

“我们没有过去，”Steve低声说，“我们只是上过同一所高中。”

“你在那里显然种下了许多对于Tony这个人的错误想法。”

谢天谢地，Clint说，“哦，嘿，Farris在叫我，马上回来。”然后就闪开了。

Pepper挑起一根眉毛。她看起来不像生气，而是……无奈。

Steve说，“你不知道我认为他是什么样的人。”

“我很清楚。比如说，你认为他不在乎任何人，尤其是你。”

“我从来没有——”

“他喜欢伪装自己的形象，知道吗？当万人迷比作他爸爸的附属品有趣多了。”

Steve感觉像是肚子被揍了一拳。“……什么？”

Pepper犯了个白眼。“哇，你真的一点都不了解他，是吗？他干活的实验室是他爸爸花钱建的，上的学校一部分资金来自于他爸爸的研究。你们以前高中的曲棍球场是Howard Stark筹钱建的。你以为在这样的影子底下奔跑很容易吗？”

“我……不知道。”

“你当然不知道，因为你想看到的只是那个随心所欲的运动员Tony，或者学生会主席Tony，或者夜夜笙歌的Tony.而你现在看到的还是这些。”

Steve狠狠咽了一口唾沫。“你干嘛要告诉我这些？”

“因为……”Pepper呼出一口气，有一瞬间她看起来不太像那个滴水不漏的Pepper.“我从没见过他像对你这样彻底、疯狂地喜欢上一个人。”

他做了他唯一能想到的事。他笑了。“没错。现在又是谁对Tony有‘错误的想法’啦？”

“你怎么能这么说？”

“看看我，再看看你周围！我不是Tony喜欢的类型。我只是个他——他用来分散精力的人。不管他有什么问题，都不会改变一个事实——高中的我对他是个笑话，那个妄想和大型犬并肩跑的瘦弱的小狗崽。他不想要我，Pepper.你找错人了。”

她咬了下嘴唇。“你知道通常Tony跟同一个人睡几次吗？”

Steve痛苦地皱眉。“我不需要查人头，谢谢。”

“一次，顶多两次。那你又觉得他这辈子有过几次恋爱？”

“Pepper——”

“没有，Steve，一次也没有。”

“你是说，我之所以不同寻常是因为他操了我不止一次？”

Pepper丝毫没有退缩。“不，我是说，你之所以不同寻常是因为Tony爱上你了。”

在她嘴里会说出的所有话里，这是Steve最没意料到的。

“这不可能。”

“上帝啊，他让我去给你买咖啡。”

“咖啡又不是爱情！”Steve大叫。

“那什么是爱情？你觉得Tony有过几次在忙着做实验的时候叫我去见他？我都不知道实验室里面长什么样子。”

“所以，怎么，Tony就——就告诉了你他——他——”

Pepper叹了口气。“他还没有说出来，没有。但我能像看书那样看懂他。而且，他昨晚醉得一塌糊涂给我打电话。”

“这代表不了什么。”

“上一次Tony喝得那么醉打给我，是他爸爸刚中风了，Tony害怕他不得不辍学去接管Stark工业。昨天晚上，他就在那儿没完没了地说他命里不该有‘好玩意儿’。”

Steve把胳膊抱在胸前。“所以呢？”

“所以？”Pepper推了他一把，“你就是那个‘好玩意儿’，Steve，你却完全看不到，只顾着自怨自艾。”

教授选在关键时刻叫他，“Steven！请你过来一下，我们在讨论开胃小菜！”

“好的，来了。”他喊回去。开胃小菜他能对付得了；Pepper硬说Tony爱他，不太能。

他伸出两只手说，“我得走了，”然后转身走开，心却还吊在嗓子眼。

“他也有心的，你要知道，不要伤他的心。”Pepper在他身后说。

说得就像我有那能力一样，Steve心想。  
  
---  
  
~

Steve那晚没睡着觉。过去的一过月不断在他脑子里反复回放，他和Tony在一起的每一分钟，每次触摸，每个眼神，伴随着Pepper的声音一次次地说着，Tony爱上你了。

Steve翻身趴在床上，把头埋进枕头。他很好奇那个十五岁的自己会有何反应，那个自己是否真的绝望到会暗暗希望Pepper的话是真的，即使那些话根本没道理。他能想到那个自己会渴望，会相信，而这让Steve坚决地咬着牙告诉自己，不行。

Pepper并不知道所有事。她或许是Tony最好的朋友之一，但好朋友和其他人一样会犯错。半夜一通酒后的电话屁也算不上；Tony都没说出Steve的名字，Pepper也得承认这点。从她掌握的信息来看，Tony也可能是在为他的实验沮丧而已。

他想起Tony脏乱疲惫地站在宿舍楼大厅里，歪着嘴对他笑，伸手去拽Steve，就好像他只需要这个。

不是性爱，不是Steve光着身子乞求，而只是……亲密感。一种联系。

你以为在这样的影子底下奔跑很容易吗？Pepper的声音在他脑子里回荡。

Tony有那么多朋友，那么多仰慕者、队友、还有其他绕着他运转的人，Steve怎么会是特别的那个？他心里有一部分不想知道；他害怕想清楚这件事会让它变得不真实。如果它曾经真实过。

不管Steve如何努力假装自己已经长大了，他还是那个没人注意的瘦小子。

~

Peggy在画展开始前一小时给他打了电话。

“你还有呼吸吗？”她问。

“是的，我还好。”他看着衣柜说。Steve讨厌为了这种场合穿衣打扮；他唯一一套正装是留着每个月跟外婆上教堂穿的，高三以后已经改了3次了，现在看起来破破烂烂。

“你听起来不好。”

“我没睡好。”他没有告诉她Pepper的事。他不需要Peggy再谆谆教导他Tony Stark不会爱上别人。

“哦，甜心，你会是大热门的，等着吧。你什么时候搞砸过这些活动？”

“从来没有。”Steve舒心地笑笑，当他终于在大衣后面翻出一件不错的西装外套，他满意地笑笑。口袋里的方巾有点皱了，不过关系不大。“我真的很希望你能来。”

“我知道，我知道。老天，你要是有男朋友陪就好了。”

正在找蓝色衬衣的Steve愣了一下。“他不是我男朋友，Peg，”他轻声说。他不是我的任何人。再也不是了。

“好吧，行，我说错了。那就好好陪——Clint，对吧？那个射箭的帅哥？”

“我们是同学，这只是出于一个非常理性的目的。”

“但你不能否认他挺帅的。”

“他还好吧。不过他跟他的宿舍辅导员睡着呢。”Steve猛地咬了下自己的嘴唇。至少Peggy可以守住秘密。

她吸了口气。“老天啊，等等。你说的是Phil Coulson，对吧？”

“我不知道他的名字，Clint只说他是他的——”

“我听到过八卦，但我没当真——哦，哇。Nat知道了会死的。”

“Peg，别跟人说我告诉你了。Clint跟我，我们前几天晚上……建立了一些联系。联系的意思是指，喝了很多威士忌。他告诉我他跟——这个家伙差不多完了。他们只是炮友。”

“啊哈。据说这对炮友在图书馆偷偷跟桌子底下用脚调情呢。Nat差不多一周之前在星巴克看到他们出双入对，但我没相信。我跟Phil一起上过课，他可不是那种会表达感情的人。我觉得他不会在公开场合亲亲我我。”

Steve睁大眼睛。“你说真的？因为Clint说他找Phil跟他一起去画展，Phil一口回绝。”

“是啊，但回绝对你们来说可以代表很多不同的意思。从我听说的来看，他们俩没有这么简单。”

“你……这么觉得？”为什么他突然对这对他都不太熟的男生抱起希望来？

“我们学校有很多拿感情玩火的恋爱关系。你是不会注意到的。”Steve听出她口气中的嘲笑。

他的心不知怎么的狂跳起来。Steve用力眨眨眼，低头看着手里的衬衣和领带，然后说，“我——我得挂了。我还没换好衣服。”

“好，无视我吧。祝你好运。如果你开始抓狂了，就给我发短信。或者抓紧Clint.”

十分钟以后，他出了门。身上穿着他最好的牛仔裤，蓝色衬衣和深蓝色西装外套，口袋里的方巾稍微有点皱。他甚至找到了配正装的皮鞋。

他停在宿舍楼门口，手心在大腿上擦了擦，然后说道：

“好了。开动吧。”

~

Steve到的时候画廊已经挤满了人。Frank Sinatra的音乐回荡在夜晚的空气中，他还能看到Farris博士坚持要请的酒会服务生已经端着烤意大利饺子和锅贴到处跑。

一小群人围在他的画前，但Steve飞快跑过了他们去找Clint.Clint被困在自己的画前了。一个小老太太对他的画滔滔不绝，一旁Clint别扭的样子十分好笑。

“你真是太有才华了！”她咯咯地说，“这是你祖母吗？”

“呃，不是，只是，呃……我找到的一张照片。其实我根本不认识这个女士。”他抬头，对上Steve的视线，露出无助的表情。Steve捂着嘴假装无辜地眨眼。

“哦好吧，真是太漂亮了。它要是出售的话我很愿意买下，不过我猜你们教授不会同意。”

Steve能从Clint眼睛里看出来，后者挺乐意用他的画赚点钱，但这似乎是在占这位对Clint动手动脚的小老太太的便宜。

“Farris博士还得给我们打期末成绩，所以——”

“嘿，Clint？你能过来一下吗？”Steve终于决定可怜他一把。

小老太太马上转身对着Steve两眼放光。“这儿也有你的画吗，小战士？我这么叫你是因为你长得很像我亲爱的Daniel，上帝保佑他安息，他生前是驻柏林第一步兵队——”

“谢谢，夫人，但我们有事要忙，一会儿就回来。”他礼貌地点点头——跟外婆住的六年教会他如何与长辈相处——然后抓着Clint的胳膊肘，干净利落地把他拉走了。

“老天啊，太谢谢你了。”他们一走远，Clint就松了口气。“刚才有一刻特别像《致命诱惑》。董事会的老人家不懂得怎么面对别人的拒绝。”

“我觉得你不会受什么伤害啦，不过别客气。”Steve看了眼Clint的毛衣和灰色斜纹布裤子，开始觉得自己有点穿得太过隆重。“那么，呃，情况如何？”

“挺疯狂的。Farris不让我们靠近吧台，小气鬼。”

Steve笑了。“他想要你保持清醒，好去勾引画廊的赞助人。”

“去他妈的，老姑娘们还是留着自己的钱吧。”他对着Steve挑起一边眉毛。“我刚才看到，你那儿有不少人呢。”他把脑袋歪向Steve肖像的方向。

“是啊，我看到了。我只是……呃，想先找到你。打个招呼。”

“Steve，行了。过去领点功劳！今晚当一次自我为中心的混蛋，没关系的！”他戳戳Steve的肩膀。

“好吧，我走了。不过我刚结了你的围，你也得给我帮忙。”

Clint大笑起来。“Rogers，你有时候真是太他妈搞笑了，真的。”他说着，一只手搭上Steve的肩膀，两人一起回到画廊门口。

Steve的画前面围了好几个人，眯着眼欣赏他的画作，还喃喃自语。Steve挺起肩膀，清了清嗓子，然后说，“嗨，这是——”他用手比划了下那副肖像，“——我的。这是我母亲，其实。这原本是她的姐妹会单人照。”

一名女子捂住心口。“太美了。我喜欢这里面的柔和感。”

Steve感到肩膀上的压力开始减少。“是吗？”

“像是朦胧的记忆，”一个上年纪的女人又说，“就像在看一个人的梦境。”

“是的，就是这样——我要的就是这种感觉。”Steve傻笑着说。

一个Steve大一构图课上的女生说，“你画得真好。这幅画应该放在博物馆之类的地方。”

他别扭地笑起来，“不要吧，不过谢啦。我对这幅画倾注了很多感情。”他的余光看到Clint对他竖起大拇指，然后溜回了人群中。显然他觉得Steve不需要人帮忙了。

接下来的一个小时迷迷糊糊地就过去了。Steve不断有观众到来，越多的人对他的画产生反响——真的反响——他就变得越放松，最后他真的很兴奋地在回答有关他作画的问题。

“莫奈睡莲的灵感来自哪里？”有人问。

“我去年和我外婆一起在展览上看到的，我一看就停不下来。原作看上去那么……平静，富有禅意，你们没法想象。”他抬头看着紫罗兰色调的母亲画像，“我想要表现我看到她时的感觉。”这样大声说出来感觉很裸露，尽管他面对的是一群完全陌生的人。Steve从来没有这么直接地跟人谈过他的画作，或者他母亲。

突然间，他希望Tony能在这儿听他说。

最终他因为说话太多嗓子都干了，于是Steve离开人群，从一个服务生手上拿了瓶水。他一口气喝了半瓶，然后听到一个不确定的声音问道，“嘿，呃，能问一下Clint Barton在哪里吗？”

Steve咽下水，正要指Clint的画挂的方向，紧接着他看清了问话那人的模样。

“你是……Phil，对吧？”

那人猛地低头，“你是他今晚的同伴，对吧，Rogers？”

他听上去不像在生气，但他声音里有些不快的成分。他看着Steve的眼睛，嘴里发出咔嗒声。

他吃醋了，Steve心想，然后笑了出来。

“有什么好笑的？”

“没什么，其实，这挺……挺好的，真的。对不起。”Steve尽力想恢复正经的样子，但他忍不住想微笑。

“听着，不管他跟你说了什么，都……我犯了个错误。”他不安地说，重心在两只脚之间转换。

“我明白，相信我。”

Phil僵硬地点点头。“那好吧。我只想说清楚，Clint不是——不是——”

“单身？”Steve问。

“对，没错。就像我说的，出了些错，而我……”Phil又低下头，Steve发誓看到他脸颊泛红了。“无论如何，你知道他在哪儿吗？”

Steve指着背后。“Clint在那边里面，往右拐。”

“谢了。”Phil把手揣进裤兜，重重叹口气，走开了，就像要上刑场一样。

“嘿，Phil？”

他转过身，但什么也没说。

“我只想说清楚——他会很开心看到你来。”

Phil的嘴角翘了起来，露出一丝微笑。Steve心想是不是Phil只对Clint才露出完全的笑。

“但愿如此。”他轻声说。

Steve心里没有怀疑，尤其当他的目光偷偷跟着Phil，看到Clint的反应。Clint的表情从惊讶到冷淡，再到气愤地瞪着Phil，目光像激光一样尖锐刺人。他样子十分吓人，但Steve知道——Clint皱起的眉头出卖了他，他极力想隐藏的伤痛都一览无遗。他们面对面，相隔六英尺，眼里只有对方，一语不发，直到Phil微微耸了下肩。

这一个小小的动作让Clint的心墙彻底瓦解。

“没搞错吧？”他低声说，怒气瞬间消失在这脆弱的一句话中。

Phil没有再耸肩，而是点了点头。Clint大大出了一口气，然后冲向Phil.他抓住Phil的T恤领子，在众人面前吻他。

Phil没有挣扎。Steve从没见过谁这样完全融化在另一个人怀里，就像Phil陷入了Clint身体里，与他合二为一。Clint的手紧紧抓住他后背，就像抓住珍贵的生命。Clint断开这个吻，喘着粗气，在Phil耳边说着什么。Steve听不到他们，但他看到Phil闭上了眼睛，口型说着，我很抱歉，宝贝。

Steve的手心开始出汗，心在嗓子眼狂跳。他得离开这里。

他得去一个派对。

~

Tau Sigma Kappa兄弟会的楼离画廊只有几条街，Steve一路跑了过去。他跑到门前，上气不接下气，领带皱巴巴地松开一半，头发也耷拉在眼睛前面，水平还握在右手里。Steve不在乎自己看上去像个疯子；他得找到Tony.

他抓住自己看到的第一个男生，喘着粗气问，“Tony Stark在这儿吗？”

那男生睁大眼睛。“Stark？没看到。”

Steve低声咒骂着，放开了他。“好吧，好吧，那——那Rhodey在吗？”

“当然，他在公共大厅。你跟我上同一个抵押权的课吗？老兄，我喝太高了，他妈的想不起来——”

“不，并没有，”Steve心不在焉地嘟囔，推开那男生往里走。

他记得Tony说过这派对会很高端，但在Steve看来，这就是个普通的兄弟会派对，厨房里还有大啤酒桶。不过，现在Steve想想，Tony也说过这个。

在人群中认出Rhodey并不难；他是公共大厅里唯一一个跟Steve衣着差不多的人，带着一脸恼怒和沮丧。

“我说了把这个拿出去，他妈的，这能有多难？”他喊道，冲一群围着大烟枪的男生挥舞手臂。他抓起茶几上的一袋大麻，“我今晚要没收这玩意儿。”

“搞鸡巴，Rhodes！”那群男生抱怨。

“滚出去，快点！”

几个吸高的家伙嘟囔着走出了房间，Steve穿过人群走过去，“Rhodey？”

他转过身，大声叹气，就像这只是他人生中的又一个麻烦。但他看清Steve以后皱起了眉头。“什么事？”

“Tony在吗？”

Rhodey展开眉头，转而露出愠怒的警觉。Steve在Pepper脸上见过同样的表情。“哦，我知道了。你是Steve.”

“是的，嘿，我们可以待会儿再详细互相介绍，我只是想——”

“你敢来这儿还真他妈胆子不小，你知道么。”

Steve挠挠头。“我知道，好吧？我不需要听你说教，我只想知道他在哪儿。”

Rhodey摇摇头，“他应该不想让我告诉你。”

“我逃了自己的画展。我的期末成绩基本完蛋了。”

他冷冷地看着Steve，一副“你最好不要耍他”的样子。“好吧。他在阳台上。你得爬梯子上到阁楼，在最顶上那层。别让别人看到你去那上面，我跟学校保证过不会再有人上演《暗夜骑士》的戏码了。”

Steve伸手想拍他的肩膀，但意识到碰Rhodey可能不是个好主意。“谢了。我是认真的。”

“你最好是。”

~

上阁楼的唯一入口是天花板一扇活动门里的折叠梯。Steve记得他父母的房子里也有一个类似的。那扇门在白色的天花板上几乎难以辨认出，可能是有意为之，防止喝多的兄弟会男生爬上去摔死自己。顶楼的四层基本已经荒废了，但Steve屏住呼吸，踮着脚尖小心地拉下门上隐藏的绳子。阁楼上跟下面吵闹的兄弟会处所相比安静得可怕。有着几十年历史的重要人物的肖像在墙上摆成一排，布满灰尘和蜘蛛网，覆盖着一群很久以前传承了这座楼的年轻人。被遗忘的返校节标语，派对装饰，还有丢在地上的残破的圣诞树。

但穿过层层尘埃，房间远端的一扇窗户照进一缕微弱的月光。那扇窗户恰好嵌在一扇门上，而那扇门正开着。Steve可以闻到香烟的味道。

他尽力不弄出声音，悄悄跨过那些破烂，但一只脚挂住了一串圣诞树装饰灯。Steve被绊了一下，摔向一堆旧画，碰倒了所有东西，包括他自己。

“靠。”他嘀咕着，努力把自己从缠着的灯泡里解出来，灰尘刺激得他眼睛直流泪。

“真利落。”一个声音说道。Steve抬头看，Tony靠在门口，一只手夹着香烟，一只手拿着杯类似威士忌的东西。

Steve涨红了脸，尴尬地爬起来。他的外套现在已经脏兮兮的了，不过他不在乎。“嘿，”他清晰地说。他想起了Clint扑上去亲吻Phil之前的表情；Steve不断提醒自己这是在做正确的事。

Tony的脸上什么表情也没有。他完全让人读不懂。

“你得多使劲拧Rhodey的胳膊才能到这上面来？”

“没多使劲。我告诉他我得见你，告诉他我——我逃了画展。”

这句话确实引起了Tony的反应，他两眼之间皱了一下。“肯定很重要，你连画展上的伴儿也不管了。”然后他转身从门口消失了。

Steve紧追上他，但一走出门就停住了。Rhodey所说的“阳台”长不到10英尺宽不足4英尺，周围一圈铁栏杆，悬在兄弟会后院顶上，下面就是泳池和外墙。校园里的路灯就在不远处泛光。

阳台上放着两张折叠椅，半瓶Knob Creek威士忌放在中间。但Tony没有坐下——他在栏杆的角落里蜷起身体，在手肘旁颤颤巍巍放着的烟灰缸里弹了弹烟灰。

“这上面真的很安静。”Steve说着，望着夜空。

“你想干嘛？”Tony头也不抬，问。

他深吸一口气。“Clint不是我的伴儿。我们之间没有那回事。”

“但你想要我以为有那回事。”

“我那时不知道我想要什么——”

“听着，没关系。我明白我们俩是怎么回事，我以前做过一千次了。”

“那我们俩到底是怎么回事？”Steve感到愤怒的热气冲上他的脸颊。“如果你已经做过一千次，那你为什么躲在这上面，你为什么不给我打电话？”

“因为你不想要我打。一旦床上的事结束，一切就结束了，对吧，美人？除此之外什么也没有。”他似笑非笑，长长吸了一口烟，然后扔掉了烟头。

“你从没问过我想要什么。你看不到我脑子里想什么，Tony，你不知道——”

“是吗，我不知道？”他把所有注意力转到Steve身上，边说边举起酒杯，“Pepper周三就告诉我你们有画展。她在画廊实习，所以很早就知道这破事儿了。而我一直在等，老天，我在等你——但是，你知道，我心底里知道会怎样。你证明了我猜得没错。”

“你也没请我一起来Rhodey的派对。”Steve反驳。

“我为什么要这么干？你他妈说得很清楚，我们之间不能——拿出去放在阳光底下什么的。我不会浪费我的时间，Steve.”

“那我应该怎么想？我们在一个派对搞上，你给了我电话号码，然后连着几周我们所做的只是，只是上床，结果都是我的错我们才不是——不是——”他说不出男朋友这个词，在Tony面前说不出。

Tony喝干威士忌，漫长、痛苦的停顿之后，他低头看着手里的酒杯，静静地说，“我记得你。你大概不相信，但我记得你。”

Steve眨眨眼。“什么？”

“来试训的那个小个子，想表现得很强大，尽管身材就那么一点点。但他太他妈的勇猛，就像一头狮子困在一只——”

“请别说‘狗崽’。”Steve说道。他两只手抓紧栏杆，闭上眼睛。

“我想说‘猫咪’来着，其实，不过，嗯。我迷上你了。”

“你迷上我了？你耍我吧，Tony？你几乎两年都在不断嘲笑我，就好像我对你而言是个笑话，给我起了那么多外号，现在你又要我相信你迷上我了？”Stark发出一声大笑，羞辱感在他胃里翻腾。“天哪，你肯定还觉得我很可悲。”

“我从没觉得你可悲，”Tony嘶嘶地说，“老天，你真的把我想成混球了，对吧？我知道我那时候很恶劣，但我对所有人都很恶劣。如果我捉弄你，那只是因为我——我想引起你的注意。”

Steve觉得他要疯掉了。“你都不知道你引起了我多大的注意，”他低声说，“但我从没觉得你想要那样。”

“我那时才十七岁，好吧，我们十七岁的时候都傻了吧唧的——”

“我那时是个有哮喘的瘦小子，跟外婆住在一起，周末跟她和她的朋友玩拼字游戏。没有人想要我，尤其是你这样的明星。”

Tony的眉头又皱了起来。“我不是什么明星。我从来都不是明星，从来没想要当明星，除了在——”他眼神转开，不安地把弄手里的酒杯。Steve几乎要忍不住向他要酒喝了。

“今晚发生了两件事。”Steve说道，缓缓向Tony走近几步，Tony警觉地靠紧栏杆。“我跟人谈了我的画和我妈妈，一起说的，在陌生人面前。那种感觉好极了。但不仅如此，我脑子里唯一的念头是，我想要你在那里。我想跟你分享那种感觉。”

Tony向上看，突然间他看上去像个小孩；Clint不可置信地盯着Phil的样子在Steve脑海中一闪而过。“第二件事是什么？”Tony问。

“我看到两个人终于意识到他们一直在对彼此犯傻，而这事——这让我想告诉你一些话。”Steve舔舔嘴唇。“那个有哮喘的瘦小子爱过你。我是说，他还爱着你。”

他看到Tony喉头动了动。“我很抱歉。”

Steve的心跳突然停住了。“你很……抱歉？”

Tony极其缓慢地把空酒杯放在一旁的折叠椅上。他极其缓慢地直起身子，伸出一只手，放在Steve西装外套口袋里皱巴巴的方巾上。正是他心脏的位置。

“我很抱歉我那时没看出来，”Tony低声说。“我很抱歉我让你觉得自己配不上任何人，或者现在配不上我，因为你配得上，妈的，你绝对配得上。我可以他妈的站这儿一整晚，告诉你你有多么完美，多么他妈的让人称奇、心地善良、体贴入微、才华横溢、火辣性感，如果有谁不配，那个人是我，因为在你面前我就是一粒微尘。你才是明星。”

Steve想掐自己一把。这就像是他内心深处有过的所有私密的幻想，只是这是真的。Tony是真的，他就站在自己面前，说着Steve从不敢让自己相信的话。

“我不想再当你的炮友了。”Steve轻声说。

Tony笑起来，靠得更近些。“真的？我不觉得你当过。”他答着，用自己的鼻子去碰Steve的鼻子。

“床事确实没少做啊。”

“是啊，因为男朋友之间就这样。他们像兔子一样互相操，然后抱在一起。我只是一直在等你要求抱在一起。”

Steve往后靠，“你在等我？”

Tony把他拉回来，轻柔地吻着Steve的下巴。“我差不多从一开始就在等你了，帅哥。”他对着Steve的嘴呢喃，“我高中曾经那样对你，我想让你和我一样真心想要这样。我想让你做选择。”

Steve不可置信地楞了一秒，然后感觉自己脸上摆出一个傻笑。他凑上去，两手捧住Tony的脸。“你一直都是我的选择。”他说着，呼出一口气，张开双唇，让Tony的舌头进入。

~

他们亲吻了了很久，感觉像是过了好几个小时。Tony靠在栏杆上，Steve用手轻轻拉着他。一切都不紧不慢的，他们几乎没有触碰彼此腰部以下的身体。Steve硬了，当然了，从Tony开始吻他的时候就硬了，但这只是他脑子后面一阵微微的电流。他十分满意就这样挂在Tony身上，让对方主导这个吻。Tony不时地拉开点距离，把额头靠在Steve的头上，然后微笑。

最终他们还是被人发现了，传来的怪叫声实在难以置之不闻。

“要不你给我展示一下你这幅并不闻名于世的画作吧。”Tony说着，拇指抚过Steve的下嘴唇，随意地挥手驱散楼下兄弟会的男生。Steve拿出手机看看时间。“他们这会儿可能已经锁门了。我的成绩肯定完蛋了，要知道Farris——”

他收到一条短信。是Clint发来的，内容是，你闹肚子了。Farris祝你早日康复。

“怎么了？”Tony看着对手机傻笑了整整三十秒的Steve.

“没什么，我……刚才说错了。看来我的成绩还好。”

Tony把下巴放在Steve的肩膀上。“正巧我知道学校每栋楼的密码。”

“胡说，不可能。”但Steve相信他。毕竟他是Tony啊。

“是个意外啦，我发誓。我永远不会费事去纠正它，不过，反正嘛。”他的手顺着Steve的手臂滑下来，圈住他的腰。“来嘛，莫奈，趁我还年轻，给我看看你的大作。”

“我不是——”Steve笑起来，但Tony响亮地亲在他嘴上打断了他，然后拉着他离开阳台，回到阁楼里。

~

不出所料，他们到的时候画廊已经关门了，一片漆黑。  
“看着点，小徒弟（原文用的是padawan一词，专指《星球大战》里绝地武士的学徒——译注）。”Tony雀跃地说着，在大门旁边的键盘上输入一串密码。  
“要是保安来了怎么办？”Steve问。他忍不住一直微笑。  
“那我们就跟Happy击个掌，然后继续。他还欠我五块钱呢。这就……好了。”键盘闪烁绿光，Tony打开门扶住让Steve先进，像维多利亚时期的绅士一样弯腰致敬。“您先请，Steven少爷。”  
“我先是你的小徒弟，现在又成了少爷？”  
“我走混搭风，怎么着吧。”Tony打开灯，突然他不同往常地露出羞涩的样子。他把手臂抱在胸前，轻声问道，“那么……哪幅是你的？”  
画廊里只有主吊灯开着。Steve深吸一口气，走到灯控板前，找到展示灯的开关。  
“这一幅。”他说着，打开第一个开关。他的画马上就被照亮了。  
Tony起先没有任何动作，一动不动地站着，手背在背后。他头歪向一边，眯着眼睛，咬着下嘴唇思索着。几分钟后，他走近一些，离画只有一臂的距离。  
Steve的心狂跳。“嗯。这是……我知道我跟你说过这是，类似于，实验作品，所以——”  
“画得很美。”Tony说，声音里透着敬佩。  
“哦，”Steve低下头，一股喜悦的热潮爬上脖子后面，“谢了。”  
“说真的，你……你真是太他妈的有才华了。”Tony降低声音。“你妈妈也很美。你长得跟她很像。”  
Steve翻了个白眼，“你都看不到她的脸。”  
“我不用看到她的脸。我能看到她的笑容，这就够了。”他转向Steve，伸手用指尖轻抚Steve的眼睛。“你这非人的长睫毛大概是继承她的吧。她的眼睛也是蓝色的吗？”  
“是的，不过更深一些。我以前总把它们想成是大海的颜色。”他们俩还在低声细语，而他也不知道为什么要这样。  
“嗯。你的眼睛更像蓝天的颜色，就像晴天。”Tony的手指向上梳过Steve的头发，然后又往下拂过他的脸颊。“你想她吗？”  
Steve闭上眼睛，贴近Tony的抚摸。“每天都想。这也是我这幅画的意义所在，让……让她高兴。她一直喜欢我搞创新。”  
Tony靠近Steve，直到两人几乎胸膛贴住胸膛。他的一只手抚过Steve的胸前，“但这让你高兴吗？”  
“是的，很高兴。”Steve说道。你也让我高兴，他心想，因为Tony正看着他，就像他是Tony想要珍藏的绝世珍品，满脸的柔情和温暖。  
“谢谢。谢谢带我来看，我是说。你本可以叫我滚一边去，我也会理解的。”  
Steve挑起一边眉毛，“反正你会一个人溜进这儿来的。”  
“没错。但有你的同意还是好很多。”他抓住Steve外套的领子，“我能不能，嗯，再欣赏点别的东西？”  
Steve的手已经摸上Tony的腰，一只稳稳当当地滑进Tony衣服下，大拇指沿着他的脊梁移动。“来吧。”  
Tony呼出一口气，然后咬了下嘴唇，性感的样子让Steve顿时丢了魂。“你系领带太他妈性感了。”他说。  
Steve从兄弟会的楼出来时勃起本已差不多消退，但这时欲望又回来了，而且更强烈。他的嘴突然变得非常，非常湿润。“真是……谢了？”他压低嗓子说，因为他们还在画廊里，而理论上说他母亲在看着他们俩。  
“我知道几件我们可以用这条领带做的事，”Tony对着Steve的脖子低语，轻咬他的下巴边缘，舔舐他耳朵到肩膀的那根筋。  
“是吗？”Steve嗓子有些粗哑。老天，他想念这种感觉。他真的只是有几天没见Tony吗？  
Tony像是会可怕的读心术，对着Steve的耳朵说道，“想死你了。”Steve再也忍不住了。他狂乱地用力吻着Tony，让对方想起他们的第一个吻。Tony发出呻吟，声音大得在空荡荡的画廊里引起了回声。Tony贴紧Steve，就像一松手他就会消失在空气里似的。  
“我们走吧。”Steve喘着气说。Tony又发出一声呻吟，吸了口气，“绝对的。”  
~  
这次和以往不同。有些事还是一样：Tony公寓客厅里散落一地的衣服，Tony被Steve隔着内裤摸到时发出的声音，Tony把Steve推到门厅的墙上一边跪下一边亲吻他的胸前。他们以前都做过这些，只是这一次——这一次Tony知道Steve爱他，Steve也知道Tony想念他。  
Tony吮吸着他的阴茎，Steve从没经历过这样的猛烈程度，没过多久他就开始颤抖着抓住Tony的头发。“停——停下，先别让我射，我想——”  
随着一声淫荡的“啪”，他的嘴松开了Steve，然后Tony像只发春的野猫，顺着Steve的身体向上走，眼神迷蒙，迷人的样子使得Steve几乎难以呼吸。  
“你想要什么？”Tony咕哝。  
“你。”Steve想都没想就说，“我想要你在我身体里。我想要你操我。”  
Tony顿时战抖起来，把脸埋在Steve颈窝里。考虑到他刚把Steve的阳具放在自己喉咙里，这一刻的温柔显得有些奇怪。  
“你知不知道，”Tony呢喃，“你对我做了什么？我都没法——没人像你一样让我疯狂。”  
Steve咬着嘴唇，气息不匀地露出一丝傻笑。他两手往下滑，覆上Tony的臀部。“我不知道，但我喜欢听你这么说。”  
“你把我毁了，其他人类都没戏了。没什么大不了。”  
“你会活下来的。”Steve话音未落就猛地吸气。Tony扭动身体，勃起贴在Steve臀部。  
“我想问你点事。”Tony在接吻间隙低声问，手在两人之间把玩着Steve阳具的顶端。  
Steve快要撑不住了。他咬着牙，把Tony的手拉开，两人的手指交叉在一起。“问吧。”他终于说道。  
Tony低声呻吟，吮吸着Steve的耳垂。“那晚在派对上——是你的第一次？”  
Steve突然产生了逃走躲起来的冲动，但他忍住了。他再也没有什么好躲的。他闭上眼睛，低声说，“是。”然后向Tony弓起身体。Steve想感受他的触碰，提醒Tony他触碰的一切都是他的，一直都是他的。  
他的回答让Tony突然停住了。Tony把Steve从墙上拉开，把他拽到卧室，将他面朝下推倒在床上。Steve觉得自己应该感到羞耻，因为他仅仅是把膝盖在熟悉的黑白床单上打开就已经硬得不行了。他把手伸到两腿之间，手掌擦过欲望的顶端，已经摸到了一丝湿滑。  
“是啊，你快了。”Tony在他耳边说。Tony趴在Steve背上调整位置，直到自己的勃起找到Steve臀瓣之间那条沟。“但你还不能射。除非我叫你射。”  
“操。”Steve吸了口气，手从自己身上拿开。他发誓自己感到了又一阵前潮。老天，他什么时候才能不这么容易被Tony挑逗？  
“这就对了。”Tony舔着他的肩膀和脖子，用鼻子蹭着Steve的太阳穴，就像要把他吸进身体里一样。“真希望我能直接操你。”他又不满足地说道。  
Steve咬着牙全身颤栗起来，“天啊，我——我想要你，求你——”  
“我会的。有一天。我保证。”他又往前推了一下。“操，你感觉起来太好了，收紧了等着我。妈的，Steve.”  
理智迅速从他脑海中消失。“快点。只要——只要前端。让我感觉到你。”  
他感觉到Tony把脸贴在他的脊柱顶端发出一声呻吟。“天啊，你要弄死我。”  
“求你了，Tony.”Tony再次向前又没有插入，Steve忍不住向后一挺，Tony的龟头往前推进了一英寸。两人同时僵住，Steve对着床单大口喘气。  
“别动，”Tony紧张地说，几乎要到临界点，“操，只要——只要——”他两手握住Steve的臀部，把他抓稳，然后继续进入。里面太干了，Tony的前液不够润滑，Steve从没感到过这么强烈的灼痛，连第一次也没有。他可以感受到钝圆的顶端把他撑开，撑满，他们之间没有任何隔膜。什么也没有。  
Steve没有意识到他已经夹紧了臀部，无意识地想要被填满，直到Tony大叫，“操，你要——停，停下，哦，操——”他拔了出来，Steve扭头，看到Tony握住阴茎根部，眼睛紧闭，头向后仰。  
他这幅样子美得让人心痛。Steve心想自己或许这样看着他就能射出来。  
“有一天。”Steve几乎听不出自己的声音。  
“操，没错。”Tony吸着气，睁开眼睛，颤抖着对他笑笑。“不过现在，我得找个该死的套子和润滑剂。你得努力别让我五秒钟就泄。”  
Steve舔舔嘴唇，翻身仰面躺下。“骑乘式会有用吗？”  
Tony挤挤眼睛，爬下床。“你他妈的故意要弄死我，是吧？”  
他挑逗地笑笑，手指尖划过勃起下面。Tony故意无视了他，从放袜子的抽屉抓了一把安全套和润滑剂，扔到Steve脚边。  
“你确定我一个月前染指的是个处男？”Tony轻柔地问着，跪坐在Steve身上，撕开一个包装。  
Steve挑逗的笑变得更夸张了。“我从没说过我不会练习。”他慢吞吞地说，在手指上倒了不少润滑剂。他没有停顿，没有慢慢来。Steve直接用了两根手指，滑入自己身体，直到第二个关节那么深。  
他的目光一直没有离开Tony，后者的眼睛变得混沌起来，嘴巴大张，完全忘了手里的安全套。  
“快来，Stark，我可等——等不了一整天。”Steve想笑，但因为试图放入第三根手指而分了神。他的脚在床上完全展开，弓起身体。天啊，对，这感觉太好了。  
“妈的，有一天我还要把你录下来，卖到他妈的网上，赚他一笔。”Tony咕哝着，冲到Steve两腿之间，忙乱地戴上套——而Tony从来不会忙乱。他两只手扶住Steve大腿往上推，直到Steve的臀部悬空。  
“我还以为我是——噢，天啊——要骑你呢。”Steve吸着气。  
“回头再说。”Tony说道，“现在，我基本只想把你按在床上操。”然后他把勃起对准位置，向上滑了进去，一直到底。Steve两腿圈住了他。  
Steve跟Tony在一起从来都不安静，但这次他一点点都没有克制。他大叫，恳求，他清楚地告诉Tony对方的阳具有多棒（“真他妈大，天啊，对，我感觉好充实”）。Tony也没有保留。他几乎把Steve对折，把Steve的腿完全分开，看着自己不停抽插。  
“太完美了，”Tony呻吟着，他的节奏开始混乱，“太他妈完美了，老天，我可以一整晚操你的屁股，Steve，你真是太——太——”  
“我要射了，”Steve哼着，用力吸气。他早已肿胀、未经触碰的阴茎在小腹上摆动。“求你，求你，Tony，我能不能——”  
“行，好吧，你可以摸自己了，美人，我让看着你为我射出来。”  
没有什么比Tony叫他美人更能刺激Steve了。只是草草撸了三下，Steve就射了自己一身，高得溅到了自己下巴上。他听到了自己的声音炸开，听到了Tony的名字掺杂其中。  
“噢，操。”Tony的音调升高，变得粗重，他在Steve身体里又推了一下，就强烈地颤抖起来。过了一会儿他的肩膀松弛下来，Steve看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的。Tony往后靠，痴迷地吻了一下Steve的足弓。  
“还好吗？”他喘着粗气问Steve.  
“嗯。”他的声音有些嘶哑。“刚才真是……对。”Steve看着自己胸前的精液，傻笑起来。  
Tony趴在床上，上半身悬在Steve上方。“你全身都是，”他咯咯地笑着，“我好像没见过你射得这么猛。”  
Steve撇嘴一笑，“真浪漫，Tony，多谢了。”  
“是很浪漫，因为这个？”他用食指抹过Steve身上的精液，“都是给我的。”  
Steve还想回嘴，真的，但他看到Tony舔掉手指上沾的精液就放弃了。Steve脑子里所有理智的想法都蒸发了。  
“噢。”他说。  
“我喜欢你做爱以后变傻的样子。”Tony俯身吻他，只是懒洋洋地贴上他的嘴唇，但Steve仍然能尝到自己的味道。他太过沉醉其中，以至于差点没听到Tony小声说了一句，“我爱你，完毕。”  
Steve眨了眨眼睛，脑子还模糊一片。“我——什么？”  
“不，抱歉，一晚上只说一次。”  
“Tony——”  
他又去吻Steve，温柔地吮吸他的下唇。“嘿，这意味着你每天晚上都得回来听我再说一次。或许我足够熟练了，你白天也能听到呢。”  
好吧，Steve觉得这可以接受。  
  
~

[尾声]

 

Bruce站在房间正中，皱着眉头看着他床脚边扔着的一个鼠标，鼠标线整齐地缠在鼠标上。

“你确定这是我的？”他问Steve.

“老兄，是的，年初我的鼠标坏了，你借给我的，记得吗？”

“但这是有线鼠标。我不喜欢有线的。”

Steve带着爱意翻了个白眼，把最后一摞美术书扔进一个塑料箱。“这底下刻着你的名字缩写。”

Bruce捡起鼠标翻过来。“啊，好吧。”他说道，终于笑了。

“抱歉，我似乎忘了怎么，嗯，分辨哪些是你的东西哪些是我的。”

“美术的东西是我的，化学以及/或者任何跟科学沾边的东西，你的。”Steve跪坐在地上，环视空了一半的房间。他的美术书是最后一批要搬的东西；Bruce还要过几天才走，墙上只剩下一张元素周期表挂图，地上只有几本阿莫西夫的科幻小说，这感觉真挺奇怪。

“我还没去过纽约呢，”Bruce惆怅地说，“夏天的纽约肯定很棒。”

“我也这么听说的。”他吞下嗓子眼里的不安。这事儿现在仍然感觉不太真实，Steve还不确定自己是不是在犯个巨大的错误。

Bruce笑笑，“你会没事的。我是说，那可是大都会！谁能有这样的机会？”

“这是最后一箱了吗？”Peggy问，因为一路跑回楼上而脸红气喘。“车后面还能放下几个箱子。”

“没了，就这一个。”Steve盖上箱子盖，站了起来。

她挑起一边眉毛，“嘿，你还好吗？你的脸上又是一片‘哦天啊哦天啊’的煞白。”

Steve心想自己最近大概总露出这副样子。“嗯，我很好。我拿这个就行了，Peg，不用辛苦你。”

“不好意思，我看起来像是弱不禁风的大小姐吗？”她冲他吐吐舌头，抱起那个箱子，大声抗议。Steve笑着举起两只手，随她的愿让她把箱子搬了出去。

“那，”Bruce咬了下嘴唇，尴尬地挠挠头，“祝你好运，Steve.给我发邮件？”

“当然。记得偶尔放松一下，好吗？”

“知道了。”Bruce笑着。他伸出手想跟Steve握一下，但Steve呼了口气，给了他一个兄弟式的拥抱。在一起住了一年值得来这么一个拥抱。

他最后下了楼，Peggy在他塞满了行李的车旁等着。“Banner会想你的。”

“他会好好的。”Steve咬了下嘴唇。“嗯……应该都弄好了。”他抬头看看自己住过的宿舍，三楼他房间的窗户。他不知道自己什么时候才能再看到这栋楼。

Steve感觉到Peggy的手搭在他肩上。“你这可是一辈子难得一次的机会。别现在打退堂鼓。”

“我只是希望我不用离开这儿，”Steve轻声说，“我想完成学业，我想毕业——这个实习只是偶然，我心血来潮申请的——”

“你可以到以后再完成学业，等机会没在敲你的破门。”Peggy亲了亲他的脸颊，“你妈妈会非常自豪你能这样为了信念去冒点险。”

“但如果我……如果一切都不成功怎么办？那我还有什么？我会被困在纽约，没有工作，没有大学文凭。我会一无所有。”

Peggy会心一笑，“我可不会说你一无所有，Steve.我会尽量去看你的。”

“我还从没坐过地铁呢！我讨厌洋基队！”

“嗯，我们得解决一下这个问题。”Steve身后一个声音说道。突然见一只温暖的大手握住他的手腕，拇指贴住他的脉搏。

Steve突然间安心下来。Tony的触碰总是能安抚他。“大都会队还不错，我只能这么跟你说。”

“你有时候真是让我伤透了心，Rogers.”Tony说道。他把头歪向Peggy.“我们的小子都搞定了？”

“只是稍微有点情绪低落，没大事。”Peggy流利地回答，冲Tony眨眨眼。

“嘿，不，别低落啊，我们打这以后只能低涨！”

Steve嘟囔，“这说法压根不通顺。”

“当然通顺了。”Tony吻了下他的鼻子，眼睛流露出傻乎乎地爱恋。“我们要成室友啦。”他又说，声音低得只有Steve能听到。

当然事情没有这么简单，不过Steve喜欢幻想他们只是一起私奔去纽约。Tony要在哥伦比亚大学读物理博士，而Steve——在Farris博士和艺术部其他人的强烈坚持下——得到了一份为期一年实习工作，在大都会艺术博物馆做美术品修复。

他们两个不会整天都在那儿打XBox，这是肯定的。Steve也不会让Tony包养；他打算找个兼差赚生活费（即便考虑到Tony在布鲁克林找到的那间大公寓，要付一半的房租不太现实）。每周在博物馆工作40个小时之后再做兼职，可不会轻松。

每次想到这些都让Steve内心极其害怕，他这辈子还没有出过距家一小时车程的地方。但Steve心底里知道，有Tony在身边，他能做得到。虽然Tony没有说出口，但Steve知道他也有同样的感觉。

“那你的东西拿上了吗？”Steve问。

Tony举起一个装着学士袍和帽子的塑料袋，“我这儿的活儿都搞定了。”

“不不，你还得写致辞呢，记得吗？”

“Jon Stewart的脱口秀段子可不算。”Peggy插嘴。

“老天爷，不就是个荣誉毕业生的致辞么，又不是国务院。”

Steve用指关节戳了下他的肚子，“他们要是不叫你演讲，你压根就不会去自己的毕业典礼。”

“我是说，我可以让他们把学位证寄给我，对吧？这不过是走过场，就是个庆祝的传统，罗马人之类的开的头，好有机会显摆他们的石头什么的。我不明白他妈的为什么要——”

Steve用一个吻打断了他，“我想让你去，”他低声说，“我想指着你大喊，让所有人都知道我为你骄傲。我想让你看到还有多少其他人也为你骄傲。”

Tony眼神朦胧、温柔，就像每次Steve在外面吻他时那样。“行，好吧。但Jon Stewart还得用，好吗？”

Peggy翻了个白眼。“噢，老天，你不是天才吗？”

“Bill Gates自己写演讲稿吗？我只是说说。”

Steve咯咯地笑着，又吻了吻他。“你可比Bill Gates性感多了。”

“谢谢？我猜这也是天赐的。”

“行了，你俩，我快饿死了，Steve的东西也不会自己在屋里摆好。”Peggy一副不悦地样子，不过Steve知道她不是真的生气。她乐于知道Steve很开心——终于真的开心了。

Tony冲她行个礼，“是，长官。”他说道，然后走向驾驶舱。

“我们下面可以自己来了，如果你愿意的话。”Steve对她说。他的东西会暂时放在Tony现在的公寓，过几周把大部分送到他外婆家，然后两人再一起搬去纽约。

“我就当这是‘二人世界’的暗号了。”Peggy慢吞吞地说。她的眼神突然有些忧伤，然后伸出两只手紧紧地拥抱Steve.

“我还会在这儿呆几周呢，你知道吧。”他对着她的头发低声说。

“我知道。”她在他怀里嘟囔。“我只是嫉妒了，仅此而已。”

Steve闭上眼睛，抱着她微笑。“我也爱你。”

Steve终于放开Peggy的时候，她的眼睛似乎有些湿润。但她抬起下巴，冲他挥挥手。“好了，好了，快走吧。我回头给你打电话。”

Tony胳膊交叉放在方向盘上，脸颊靠在手上。“Pepper只给了我一通公寓转租和‘别被枪打’的严肃说教。”Steve上车的时候他说道。

Steve耸耸肩。“不过对于Pepper来说这跟Peggy的举动是一样的，对吧？”

Tony笑笑，“没错。”他把车点着，挂上档。“准备好了吗？”

Steve望向车窗外。过了一会儿，他吐口气，笑了。“嗯，”他说，“准备好了。”

Tony目光仍然看着前面，但手伸过去握住了Steve的手，两人的手指交叉在一起。他们的车从路边开动了。

 

后记

这篇文是对kellifer'的[If At First](http://archiveofourown.org/works/274680?view_adult=true)的改写，我非常，非常感谢她让我在她的框架里摆弄（并轰炸她的收件箱）。无数人鼓励我写这篇文——你们都知道自己是谁，你们全都很棒。万分感激daughtershade和elucreh精湛的beta工作。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我做过各种各样的翻译，其中不乏为了零花钱去翻一些写得很差的东西。或许正是这样，我看到好文字很容易产生想要认真翻译出来和人分享的冲动。如大家所见，这篇文写得非常好，作者文笔很细腻，虽然不是什么新鲜题材，但是写得很能打动人。非常非常感谢大家热心跟进这篇文，这也督促我做一个负责的译者。跟这篇文同系列的那篇鹰探文Launch Your Assault、作者提到的那篇If at First还有鹰探文的续篇I Swear I'll Drive All Night Just to Buy You Some Shoes，我暂时没有翻译的打算，也没有跟作者要过授权，所以如果有谁愿意翻译，完全不需要征求我的同意。


End file.
